Wounded Past, Bright Future
by Shirayukiz.Ringo
Summary: Meet Akemi. She is an awkward, mature five-years-old girl. But all that changed when her brother had died. When she herself died at the age of 8, her dead brother transported her into the world of KHR. This is her story about creating strong bonds among the KHR characters. This is her life. Rated T cuz' of cussing.
1. Happy (Not) Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Prologue 1: Happy (Not) Birthday

* * *

Today is 14th of October[1]. To all the KHR fans out there, today would be Sawada Tsunayoshi's birthday. However, for me, it would be my birthday.

To me, my birthday is not important at all. Why, you might ask. It is because my birthday is always forgotten. Forgotten by my father, step-mother and the rest of my relatives because they hate me. All of my relatives, except for one. That one relative was my 12-years-old half-brother, Eisuke Yuki. Why past tense? You would find out later on.

Eisuke-nii treated me the best and loved me like I was his younger sister all the same. He is and always will be the most important person in my life.

* * *

Today is the day when I turn 5. Young age, I know. Eisuke-nii took me out to celebrate my birthday since as usual, everybody else had forgotten about it. As we were wandering around the streets, I spotted an anime store. Eisuke-nii was the reason why I had became obsessed with anime in the first place. He was the person who introduced me to it.

" Eisuke-nii, can I go to that store?" I said while tugging onto his shirt.

" Sure! But I'm going somewhere else first so stay at that store no matter what, okay?" He said, ruffling my bright red hair[2]. I nodded my head and ran to the store immediately. Inside the store was just... wao. I rushed to the 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn' section.

My favorite anime is KHR because KHR is the life I always wanted I suppose. Tsuna gets to have great bonds and such and I envy him a lot. I craned my neck and searched for something that would catch my eye. Finally, something caught my attention. It was a whole complete set of the Vongola rings! Eisuke-nii had been searching for that for a long time now. I grabbed the item, paid the cashier and walked out of the store.

Not long after, Eisuke-nii came back.

" Yo, Akemi! Hope you didn't wait too long." He seemed to be holding a neatly wrapped-up light blue bag.

" What's in the bag?" I asked, tilting my head as I did so.

" It's a secret!" He said cheekily with a smile like Yamamoto's.

" Oh, yeah! Here! A present!" Handing him the gift, I tried to stifle my laughter as I watched his expression from curious to shock to happiness.

" Oh my words! Thanks so much, Akemi!" he exclaimed, acting like a little child. Wait, he was still a child.

" Now let's go home! I'll give you your present later!" Upon hearing that, I immediately tugged onto his hand and pulled him in the direction where our house was at. We were crossing the street to get to the other side when we heard a loud screeching noise.

" Watch out!" That was all I heard before I was pushed away by my brother and watched him get knocked down by a truck.

" E-Eisuke-nii?" I could only voiced out those words. There was so much blood. On his body, on the road and a little on my face and shirt. I stood up shakily before walking to where he was.

" E-Eisuke-nii? Why is there so much blood?" I was only five-years-old that time. I did not quite understand what was going on.

" A-A-Akemi..." he mumbled softly," listen...up..." My ears perked up and I moved closer to hear him better. I held his hand as tightly as I could.

" Akemi... live your... life to the... fullest... promise me that... please..." It was getting harder to hear his voice. All I could do was dumbly nodding at his words.

" Good... I will... always... love you... Akemi-" he coughed up a lot of blood and I panicked.

" Stop talking, Eisuke-nii! You are coughing up blood!" I yelled at him. But all he did was smile. He mumbled some words before his hand slipped out of mine and laid limply on his side.

" Eisuke-nii?" I shook him but no response. " Eisuke-nii?" I began shaking him harder. " Eisuke-nii? Open your eyes! Eisuke-nii!"

" Stop it, kid. He is already dead," a by-stander said with a sad expression.

" You're lying! Eisuke-nii would not leave me alone! He's just playing a prank on me!" '_It's a lie. It's a lie_.' I repeated that thought in my mind like a broken recorder.

" Eisuke-nii! Wake up! Open your eyes! Tell me you are just playing dead! Eisuke-nii!" My vision became blurry and I felt something warm and wet slide down my cheeks.

" Kid! Kid! Calm down, he is already dead. There is nothing you can do!" the by-stander said while pulling me away from Eisuke-nii.

" It's a lie! It's a lie! Eisuke-nii!" Tears continued to come like a broken tap. My heart was hurting so badly.

" **EISUKE-NII**!"

.

.

.

" _Happy birthday, Akemi... I hope you will like the present..._"

* * *

A/N: Well, this is my first fanfiction and I know it sucks. Please leave a review so I could improve on it! Oh yeah, there are two prologues so bear with it!

[1] Well, I don't know when you read this but just go along with the story.

[2] I will put the link on my profile** someday**. I'm too lazy to describe her plus I'm bad at describing.


	2. Saying Goodbye Again

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the cover image ( I made some changes to it though!)

Prologue 2: Saying Good-bye Again

Warning: Slight Cussing and this chapter will be happier and long-winded! (I think...)

* * *

_**Recap: Akemi's brother died. Yeah, that was pretty much it...**  
_

* * *

_Blood._

_That was all I could see._

_It was everywhere... and I was scared._

_I ran as fast as I could... but what was I running away from?_

* * *

" Argh!" I woke up immediately. That dream had been hunting me since 3 years ago (A/N: Yeah, so 3 year time skip! I'm lazy, deal with it! XD). I clutched onto a single snowflake necklace. Memories of that day came flooding back to my 8-years-old mind...

_(Not So) Epic Flashback~ (In a hospital)_

_" Eisuke-nii..." Tears kept flowing down my cheeks and I let them. I still can't believe that he is... dead. As it turned out, the truck's driver was a drunkard. Don't they ever realize that in a matter of seconds because of their** goddammit fucking** urge to drink while driving, they can take away an innocent live?_

_" Can someone by the name of Akemi come here?" a nurse said, breaking my thoughts. I dragged my feet across the floor and lifted my head up to meet her gaze._

_" You are Akemi?" I nodded my head, tears still streaming down my pale face. _

_" Your brother clutched onto this bag that seemed to be a present for you. It took a few nurses to take it out of his grip," she explained. She handed me a light blue bag with a little bloodstains._

_' This is...' My red, puffy eyes widened. I unwrapped the bag carefully as if it was fragile. Inside the bag was a snowflake necklace and a small note._

_It read: Happy Birthday! I know you love snowflakes so Ta-Da! It was really hard to get so treasure it!_

_" E-Eisuke-nii..." My hands trembled from clutching the note too tightly. My knees buckled and I began to cry all over again with my little hands wiping my tears away but to no avail._

_' I will never forget you, Eisuke-nii'_

_(Not So) Epic Flashback Ends~_

Till this day I still could not move on about his death. I had stopped watching animes and stopped crying since then. I became a somewhat emotionless shell. My _so-called_ parents took it hard but not as hard as I did. They stopped caring about me, not that they cared about me in the first place anyway. The reason why they even let me stay at their house still, it's because they do not want to lose face.

I stared blankly at my alarm clock which read 7.06 am in bright red color. My parents are still sleeping, I suppose. I decided to sneak out of the damn house to take a breather. I changed my PJs to a yellow hoddie and an orange shorts with my necklace still on, and yes I know I suck at fashion.

I climbed out of the window and jumped. My animal instincts took over and I landed safely on the ground. I put on my black and white sneakers quickly and walked along the streets. Ever since I was young, I have this animal instincts which basically means that I have certain animal abilities at times I want or in danger, unfortunately it does not work all the time. I suppose kind of like... Ah ha! Tsuna's hyper will intuition! It's kind of like Tsuna's hyper will intuition!

I walked aimlessly on the streets, looking out for vehicles. I always can't help but flinch whenever I see a vehicle near me.

_' Maybe I should go to the mall...' _I thought before heading in the direction of it.

* * *

_' Oh **fuck**. Just great,' _was all I thought when I am being held hostage with a knife on my neck. _Hostage, knife and neck. _That's right, people! A random weirdo just grab me because I am a **fucking **eight-years-old and threatened to kill me if the police don't let him off.

**_" Damn__ bastard, _**just had to catch me during my break, don't you!?" I yelled into his ear. Disbelief was seen on the witnesses' faces. Well, it wasn't everyday you see a kid shout someone's ear off, **especially **if the guy is trying to kill you. I caught him by surprise and I managed to elbow him in the gut, **hard.** He let me go out of pain and I kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

" Serve you right for ruining my mood," I said as I glared at him. Though I did not know it looked more like a pout. However, what I did not expect was that he recovered quickly and stabbed me in my stomach. **He fucking damn stabbed me in the stomach.** It hurt a lot as I fell to the ground, face planted to the ground. Not really a nice way to die, is it?

_' Wait, does this mean I will be able to see Eisuke-nii again?' _That was my last thought before the curtains close on my life.

* * *

_' Or so I thought...' _I am now currently floating among the clouds. Why the hell am I even here in the first place? Aren't I supposed to go to heaven or something? I wandered, or more like floating around cautiously. As I continued to float, I saw a mist ahead. Something seemed to be in there. I floated closer to the mist. As I went closer, the clearer the mist became. I was wrong, there was not something in there, it was someone.

In my thoughts of thinking whether I should go nearer, a voice broke my thoughts. A **very familiar **voice.

" Akemi... is that you?" Just that one statement was enough for me to glomp that person regardless of who it was.

" Eisuke-nii! I miss you!" I exclaimed, but muffled as my face was in his clothes. I felt a hand ruffling my hair and I purred contently. How I missed these feelings.

" Hey, there Akemi! Long time no see!" he said with a wide smile I have not seen in a long time, " well, judging from the events earlier, I presume you died?"

" Yes I did! Wait... judging from the events earlier... YOU WERE WATCHING ME!" I shouted a bit too loud.

" Umm no, I stole Hibird and made it report to me every details... OF COURSE I WAS WATCHING YOU WHAT DO YOU THINK!" he yelled in the same tone as me. We stared at each other for one moment... two moment... three moment... then we laughed out loud. I felt so refreshed! It's been a while since I laughed.

" Ehh... Akemi. I have something important to tell you," he said seriously. I nodded my head.

" So, how do I say this?" (Eisuke)

" How about from the beginnning?" (Akemi)

" Okay... When I died I had many regrets, leaving you was one of my biggest regret. Then I met this... angel I think and she agreed to grant one of my wishes to relieve some of my regrets, get it so far?"

" I see... no actually I don't."

" *facepalm* I somehow expected that but nevermind. As I was saying, an angel granted me a wish and I kinda gotten selfish there..."

" In what way?" _'__I have a really bad feeling about this...'_

" Well, I asked the angel to transport you into the world of your favorite anime which is Katekyo Hitman Reborn, so yeah."

"... SAY WHAT?!" I yelled, very loudly.

" Chill, Akemi. Chill," Eisuke-nii said.

" How can I freaking chill when I just realized you wasted a wish on me by transporting me to the anime world when I had stopped watching animes since 3 freaking years ago! Are you crazy, Eisuke-nii!?" I shouted while flailing my arms about.

" Truth to be told, I** am** crazy."

"... point taken," I said, giving in until I noticed that Eisuke-nii had started to glow.

" Opps, it is almost time up for me," he said sadly.

" H-Huh? W-What do you mean, Eisuke-nii?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

" It means it is time for me to be going," he said while petting my head, " and also time for you to be going too." He pointed at me with his free hand. I then noticed I too was also glowing. " However, we are not going together."

" W-Why *hic* n-not?" I was already crying for the first time in the past three years," you shouldn't have wasted that wish on me *hic* you should have used it *hic* for your own good. Why did you even want to do so much for me when I *hic* caused your death?"

He just smiled softly, and the words that he said moved me deeply. He pressed his forehead against mine and said," Baka. The reason I did this is all because of two things. It is because I am your beloved nii-chan[1] and because you are my precious immouto[2]." More tears came flooding out my eyes as I clutched onto his shirt tightly.

" It is time for us to part now, Akemi. If you ever miss me, remember that I will always be here," he whispered but loud enough for me to hear as he pointed to my snowflake necklace. _' Since when was that there?_' I mumbled some words to him and we both smiled brightly.

All of the sudden we were both engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

_In the KHR world~ (When Tsuna is about 12-years-old)_

_' I somehow have this nagging feeling that something is going to happen'_ thought Tsuna as he walked down the route to his house.

_' Hmm? What's that lying on the ground?' _In the middle of his path was a girl wearing a yellow hoodie, orange shorts and black and white sneakers. Lying on her neck was a snowflake necklace...

.

.

.

_" Arigatou... and Sayonara!"_

* * *

A/N: Yeah! So the second part of prologue is done! Hopefully it doesn't suck or at least as sucky as the first prologue. Please leave a review~

[1] Brother

[2] I don't really know how to spell it but it means Little Sister


	3. Meeting the Tuna-Fish!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the cover image even though I made some changes to it...

Chapter 1: Meeting the Tuna-fish! (a.k.a Proof that I survived being suffocated by the **damn bloody homework**)

Warning: Nothing much I suppose except for slight cussing... Oh, Tsuna is maybe OOC depending on what you think of it.

* * *

**_Recap: Akemi and Eisuke meet and now Akemi is in the world of KHR!  
_**

* * *

_It is so cold here..._

_I feel so... lonely..._

_I do not want to be here... in the darkness..._

_Someone..._

_Help me._

* * *

" Emm..." I mumbled incoherently as I woke up from my weird dream.

" Oh! She's waking up!" That voice... I feel like I heard it before somewhere... a long time ago... I opened my eyes but closed them just as fast as I opened them because the light is too blinding.

" Hey, are you okay?" the voice spoke again, concern lacing the words. _' Just like Eisuke-nii's' _I thought.

I opened my eyes and sat upright, adjusting to the light, only to come face to face with a young spikey brown-haired boy.

_'This boy looks familiar...' _I thought as I continued to stare him.

" Umm... W-Why are you staring at m-me like that?" he asked.

" What is your name?" I asked, seeing his shocked expression.

" Emm it is S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi," he said shyly. Wait a minute... Sawada Tsunayoshi... Tsunayoshi... Tsuna!? Katekyo Hitman Reborn!? WHAT THE FUCK! Hell, I am already screwing the damn story plot by being in his house even though I was warned by Eisuke-nii...

Eisuke-nii... I still somewhat miss him, I really hope we will meet again someday... Then, a voice broke my depressed thoughts.

" W-What's your name?" Tsuna asked me, noticing my depressed look.

" Huh?" was my intelligent answer.

" I mean I-I already told my n-name so isn't it fair for y-you to tell me yours?" he explained.

_ ' Should I tell him?' _My mind was in a conflict. What happen if I get involved with him and then I made a wrong choice and kill him!? Calm down, Akemi, calm down. Think happy thoughts... happy thoughts... Ah, screw this! I will tell him, no harm telling, right?

"... Akemi," I said softly.

" What?" he said dumbly.

" Akemi. Is. My. Name. Get. It?" I said slowly, emphasizing on each word. He nodded his head, and then asked.

" No first name?"

" ... no."

" Oh."

We just stared at each other in awkward silence, each party having no idea what to say. That is until Tsuna's mother, Nana, came.

" Ara, looks like you had woken up," she said cheerfully," you shouldn't sleep on the streets you know? You might catch a cold." I mentally faced-palm on her naiveness if such a word exist.

" Thanks for your hospitality," I said politely.

" What were you d-doing in the middle of the streets in the f-first place?" Tsuna asked curiously.

_' Crap! I need to think of a story fast!' _I thought as I inwardly panicked.

" Ummm... I got kicked out of my parents' house and none of my relatives want to take me in? So I have no home?" I said in a form of a question rather than answering.

" No home? Then why don't you stay with us?" Nana said, still ever smiling brightly. Say what? Is Nana so naive, or whatever adjective to describe her, that she allows random homeless kid to stay at her house? Well, she did take in Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta and Bianchi into her house... Ah, who cares I am going to take this window of opportunity since I **am** homeless.

" Sure, I guess. Hope I wouldn't impose on you," _' because there is a high chance I will' _I added mentally.

" Ehhh! Mom, where is she going to sleep?" Tsuna complained. Well, can't blame him. No one wants a random kid staying at their house for free after all.

" Tsu-kun, don't worry. She can sleep in the guest room. Oh, I forgot to ask, what is your name?" Nana asked.

" Akemi. Just plain Akemi." Wow, so they are really considering letting me live with them? I can now see how easy it was for Reborn come and live here now. But then, this increases the chances of messing up the plot. Oh well, they'll survive! I think...

* * *

_1st week living in the Sawada Household~_

I now live in Tsuna's guestroom in his house and I have to say it is _very_ boring. Tsuna just goes to school and Nana just does houseworks. When Tsuna does come home, I lock myself up in my room.

I really can't help it. Almost everything about Tsuna just reminds me of Eisuke-nii. And that makes my heart hurt very badly. It is like it is bleeding internally whenever I think about Eisuke-nii. Tsuna and Eisuke-nii are very similar. Their kindness, clumsiness, determination... That's why I often say to Eisuke-nii that it should be his birthday that is on Tsuna's birthday, not me.

To Nana's eyes, I am just a very quiet girl who still haven't adjusted to them yet. In Tsuna's eyes, I am not so sure since I avoid him every chance I have. So that is how I live my life in the Sawada household for the first week.

* * *

_2nd week living in the Sawada Household~  
_  
_' He's late today,"_ is what I thought as I stared at the clock. It is already 3 o'clock and Tsuna is not home yet. It worries me a lot.

" Nana-san," I went up to her and spoke.

" Mou, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Maman?" she scolded me jokingly.

" M-Maman," _' I'm so not use to this,' _" Tsuna is late today. Can I go and check on him?" I asked, using my puppy eyes.

" Alright, but be careful and don't talk to strangers!" Na- Maman warned me.

" Kay!" I rushed out of the house while putting on my black and white sneakers.

_Somewhere Akemi is~_

_'_ **Fuck!**_' _I realized I had no clue where Tsuna is and worse, WHERE THE HELL AM I! Damn it! I should have explore Namimori when I was free.

Fuck,

fuck,

fuck,

fuck,

fuck,

fuck,

fuck,

well you get the point.

Anyways, I was walking on riverbank when I saw a group of people crowding around a petite boy, beating him up. What. The. Fuck. That petite boy turned out to be Tsuna! No shit, Akemi, no shit.

" Hey! You bastards!" I shouted as I ran towards them. Their heads turned to my direction.

" Let go of Tsuna, assholes!" I ran in front of Tsuna and stretched my hands out in front of him protectively.

" Hmph. This puny brat is your savior, **Dame-Tsuna**?" Cue anger vein popping out.

" I bet we can crash her with just one finger!" Cue more anger veins.

" Go scram off and play with your dolls, brat! We have business with **Dame-Tsuna** here." That's it!

" You **bastards**! I don't give a **fuck **about what you say about me but seeing that you **insult **my **brother** here, I welcome you into a world of **fucking hurt**!" Having said that, I took off both of my sneakers and proceeded to smack them. They got pissed off of course and tried to punch me. Keyword: Tried. I managed to dodge all of them as I am faster than them. For once, I am thankful about my size.

I threw both of my sneakers at the leader. The leader got hit in the face and stumbled but fell into the river. His henchmen, or whatever you call them, scurried off to help him. '_Note to self: When extremely pissed off, my strength doubles.'_

" Ha! In your **fucking **face! Ciao, you **damn assholes!**" I grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran off with him, fast.

* * *

_Somewhere further down the river bank, under the bridge~_

" I-I don't t-think they a-are chasing u-us a-anymore," Tsuna managed to choke out the words while panting. I was also panting but not as bad as Tsuna since I have good stamina. We both collapsed onto the ground, catching our breath.

" Ah, your feet!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed.

" What about them?" I asked, tilting my head.

" Don't you remember! You threw both of your sneakers at that guy! Did you hurt your feet anywhere? I'm so sorry!" he said it all in one breath while checking my feet for any injuries. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes but I held them back. _' Don't you dare cry in front of him, don't you dare, don't you dare!'_

" Hieeee! Why are you crying? Does your feet hurt anywhere?" Tsuna asked, concern evident in his words.

" I-It doesn't hurt! And I-I am not crying!" I yelled at him, still trying my best to hold back my tears. What he said next taken me aback.

" It is okay to cry, you know," Tsuna spoke tenderly. I looked up to him with the 'Huh' expression.

" If you want to cry, it is okay to cry. I know you hate me but if you want, I can lend you my shoulder to cry on." I can no longer hold back my tears and I started to spill everything out.

" B-Baka! I don't hate y-you!"

" Eh? What do you mean? You avoid me every time, doesn't that means you hate me?"

" Avoiding you doesn't mean I hate you! In fact, it is because I like you too much! You resemble someone very close to me, my brother! *hic* But every time I see you, my heart hurts a lot and I want to cry because I just lost my brother recently! *hic* So, I don't hate you at all!" I cried. Tsuna didn't say anything at all during my outburst but had a shock expression on. Then his eyes soften, he stretched his hand and started ruffling my hair. He then said.

" I am... sorry about your loss and misunderstanding you. But ... I can help you move on if you want, and I am not saying to forget about him but to create new bonds." I really can't believe this came from Tsuna's mouth. Maybe he is right, maybe that is why Eisuke-nii sent me here... I let my emotions take over me and hugged Tsuna tightly.

" Wahhh! I-I'm s-sorry for a-avoiding you! T-Tsuna-nii!" I said while crying like eight-years-old all over again. Tsuna just continued to pat my head awkwardly.

" I-It's o-okay!" he said while finally for the first time, he showed me a smile, a genuine smile. I returned the smile back to him. After a while, I stopped crying and got off him. He stood up and helped me up.

" Let's go home!" he said cheerfully with an outstretched hand. I took his hand in mine. From then on, he entered into my life and I entered into his.

* * *

_Somewhere near the Sawada household~_

" Oh yeah! I-I forgot t-to ask you s-something!" Tsuna-nii asked suddenly.

" What is it?" I asked curiously.

" When did you learn how to swear like that? Eight-years-old aren't suppose to swear you know!" he scolded me lightly.

" Ermm... long story you see," I replied sheepishly while scratching my cheek.

.

.

.

_A person once said," The truth is everybody is going to hurt you. You just got to find the one worth suffering for." If that's case, I choose to suffer for Tsuna-nii! Even though my heart ache badly when I see him, I am going to smile through it! For the sake of him!_

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the people who likes to read my story! I am so damn happy because of you! T^T For those who don't get why Akemi is now calling 'Tsuna' 'Tsuna-nii', it is because she is touched by Tsuna's actions and thus accepts him as her brother since they are living together anyways. Oh, and also the quote up there, it is by Bob Marley. My friend told me that and I thought I could put it in here. Please leave a review~ Ciao!

Next update: **Maybe** on the 9/7/2013 since it is holiday for me.


	4. Getting Tonfa-ed by A Skylark

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the cover image which I had made some changes to it

Chapter 2: Getting Tonfa-ed by A Skylark

Warning: *Spoiler Alert* (Though I guess it isn't since you can guess by the title) Hibari maybe OCC! Can't guarantee! Cussing too! (In every chapter I think)

* * *

_**Recap: Tuna- I mean Tsuna and Akemi bonded! That's about all sadly...** _

* * *

_Ne~_

_Can't you hear me?_

_It is very lonely here, you know... in all this darkness..._

_Please... my only light..._

_Drag me out of here._

* * *

_' It's that voice in my dreams again...' _Lately I have been having these really weird dreams and it has been creeping me out, hearing his voice every night. That voice in my dreams really does sounds as lonely as he says. How do I know it is a 'he' ? Guessing and the sound of his voice which sounds like Hollow Ichigo from Bleach. Maybe not, this isn't freaking a crossover anyways.

I have been living in the Sawada's household for a month now, but I guess I can call it my house right? I've been slowly opening to Tsuna-nii and the heart aches seems to lessen a lot now for which I am glad. I got up from my bed and did everybody's daily routine. Shower, dress up and eat. I wore a black hoddie with cat ears, a red short and black stockings, still with my necklace. Don't ask me why I dress like that, I just wanted to. I went down to eat breakfast.

" Ara, Ami-chan[1], you are up early today," Maman said," would you please wake up Tsu-kun for me?"

" Hai," I obeyed to her request. Maybe I should be sadistic today and use one of Reborn's method to wake him up... Nah, that job is only for Reborn! But that doesn't mean I will be kind to him. Hee hee!

_' So he is still sleeping." _I watched as Tsuna moves slightly in his sleep. Lucky bastard, being able to sleep so peacefully. No offence though. Hmmm... What should I do? Pour a bucket of water on his head? Too troublesome. Pull away his blanket? Too light plus he _still_ would not wake up. Hmmm... Ah ha! I thought of a light but effective method!

Ahem! I cleared my throat. " WAKE THE HELL UP, TSUNA-NII!" I yelled, directly in his ear. Hopefully he would not be deaf. Hopefully.

" HIEEEEE!" Yep, there goes the neighborhood's famous alarm! One that woke me on many occasions which pissed me off a lot.

" Akemi! W-Why did y-you do that for? I could b-become deaf y-you know!" Tsuna-nii whined.

" It's not my fault you are harder to wake than average human, plus you are still not deaf from your high-pitched screaming since you were young so you can't be deaf from my shout," I countered back.

" I could never win an argument with you, can I," he mumbled softly but I heard it.

" If you knew, why bother asking?" I replied with one of my mischievous smiles," oh, and breakfast is ready! Race you there!" I yelled and took off sprinting.

* * *

" Ne, Akemi? D-Do you want t-to go walk around w-with me since it is a S-Saturday?" Tsuna asked me suddenly during breakfast.

" Where are you going?"

" Armmm... j-just walking I-I suppose." Hmmm... I should go since I was too lazy to explore Namimori in the last month.

" Sure!" I replied happily.

* * *

_Somewhere in Namimori~_

Clearly I didn't learn my lesson because... ," WHERE THE HELL AM I!" I yelled while pulling my long red hair, earning strange looks from by-standers.

_Time for the (not) famous flashback~_

_I was walking along with Tsuna-nii in a crowded street. It was so suffocating! I looked around observing each store. Until I spotted a certain something in a convenience store._

_That's right, people! It is our beloved... *drum roll* POCKY! You know how much we love them! I immediately rushed to the store and bought it._

_However, in my moment of bliss of buying the pocky... I completely forgot about Tsuna-nii and we got separated. _

_' I'm sure I will catch up to him!' I thought, not knowing my sense of direction is as good- no, as bad as Zoro's in One Piece..._

_(Obviously Not) Awesome flashback ends~_

And that's how I ended up in the middle of somewhere. This. Just. Sucks. A. Lot. Oh well, at least I still have pocky! I wandered around as I chewed on a pocky.

" Just where the hell am I~ Just where the hell am I~ Just where the hell... am I..." I stopped singing my ridiculous song and glanced at the building before me.

" Holy son of a bitch!" I whispered under my breath. Yep, I am officially standing before Namimori Middle School! This is so freaking awesome! Most of the events happen here! Though I completely forgot about the characters... Can't blame me, I haven't been watching the anime since 3 years ago plus the 1 month I spent in this world!

_' Maybe I should explore the school!' _I thought, completely forgetting about a certain Tuna searching frantically around for me. As I stepped into the school, only one step, my animal instincts warned me to duck and so I did. When I did so, I just barely dodged as a something whizzed past my cat ears.

" Herbivore," I heard someone said. I lifted up my head to be greeted with sight of a raven-haired boy wearing the Namimori uniform (I assumed...) and a black jacket with an armband written "Discipline" in gold (Yellow? Not too sure...). He must be a prefect, I guess.

" Excuse me but I am not a 'herbivore', Prefect-san. If anything, I am an omnivore! At least get your facts right!" I declared, pointing accusingly at him while emphasizing on the word 'herbivore'.

" For trespassing on Namimori Middle, I'll bite you to death," he said coolly, pulling out his... tonfas? I can't help feel nostalgic when I heard him say and did that. Unfortunately, I don't have time to think about all these as I barely dodge an incoming attack, again.

" Hey! -dodge- I'm sorry -duck- for trespassing -back flip- WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP TRYING TO FUCKING HITTING ME!" I yelled as I snapped but that just created an opening and I got tonfa-ed on the head.

" Ow! Fuck! Son of a bitch!" I mumbled as I rubbed the spot which got hit. _' It doesn't really hurt that bad...' _

" Herbivore, language." What ears does he have? Great, a Tsuna-nii No.2 lecturing about my language. At least Tsuna-nii isn't violent.

" I mean fish! Son of a biscuit! There, does that work?" I said while biting on a pocky. Amazingly, it survived while I was dodging all those attacks.

"Hn," was his so-called reply. Now that reminds me...

" Ne, why are you still in school? Today is Saturday, right?" I asked.

" Hn."

" Answer in full sentences please, Prefect-san!" I exclaimed. But I just got tonfa-ed on the head, again.

" Ow! Mercy please!" I said, tears gathering in my eyes involuntarily, creating a hurt cat expression. _' That does not hurt a lot but still it hurts!'_

" You are being noisy, Herbivore," he said, turning his face away.

" Ah, that reminds me... I AM STILL LOST! SHIT, I FORGOT TSUNA-NII!" I shouted and panicked running all over the place until I got tonfa-ed on the head... the third time.

" Please stop hitting me. It hurts a lot plus I am already losing a lot of brain cells from Tsuna-nii's oh-so-manly scream, Prefect-san!" I said, rubbing my sore head. If I become more stupid than I was yesterday, I am going to sue this tonfa-bastard! ... Why does he even carry tonfas in the first place?

**_' Because he's a fucking damn sadistic prefect, that's why.' _**What the hell was that voice? He sounds like... the voice from my dreams!

_' Who on earth are you?' _I got no response. This is preposterous! I am officially insane! Hearing a voice, ha! Must be my imagination.

" So, Prefect-san. Can you please tell me where am I?" I asked but all I got was to dodge his tonfas. Damn tonfas just because he hasn't finish "biting" me to death. I. Am. Pissed. Off.

" Alright, Prefect-san. If it is a fight you want, it is a fight you get!" Saying that, I did a roundhouse kick which was blocked by his tonfas. He swung a tonfa at my head (Why my freaking head!? Am I that short!) which I in return dodged. I did two back flips to gain some distance between us. However, when I was about to land, I saw him about to strike at me legs. I waited at the precise moment when he was close enough which I then kicked his face. At that moment, he tonfa-ed my stomach.

" Ouch, tonfa on stomach, not healthy," I mumbled.

" Wao." He didn't seem to be affected by my kick. Curses, just what is made of? Steel? Damn it! I need a weapon, and I need it fast. got to buy a weapon one day. He struck again, not giving me the opportunity to rest. I barely dodged the tonfa as it slightly grazed my cheek. I grabbed hold of his wrist and punched him in the stomach. Before I could, he tonfa-ed me on the head. (Does my head seems like a good spot for you to hit!) I think I am starting to see stars~ I released my grip on his wrist and staggered a little.

" Ahhh~ Prefect-san~ There are so many stars~" I said dizzily, still staggering." I think I got a brain concussion~" Then I fainted.

* * *

_About 10 minutes later~_

"Mmnnn..." My eyelids fluttered open and a ceiling greeted my eyes. Wait, a ceiling!? Last time I remembered I was on the school grounds! I immediately sat upright but winced when my head started to hurt. Damn getting hit on the head four times, hard, hurts so much! Then I felt something cold on my head, an ice pack. I looked up and saw Prefect-san putting it on my head.

" Prefect-san?" I asked uncertainly, well mostly because I did not want to be tonfa-ed again.

" Hn." Ah~ His famous reply.

" So, where am I?" I said while cradling the ice pack on my head.

" Disciplinary Office." Oh, now that explains the armband and not really on why he is at school.

" Thanks..." I mumbled reluctantly. Ah~ The ice is so damn soothing~

" Nya~" I unconsciously purred, completing my cat image. Though I did not notice Prefect-san glancing at me for a split second. Now my head does not hurt that much anymore. Then, I should get going. Wait, oh fuck, I forgot Tsuna-nii again! I gave the ice pack to Prefect-san and thanked him softly.

" Well, I should get going. Tsuna-nii is still searching for me. I think..." I said, unsure.

" Hn." Seriously, does he not get tired of saying this! Oh well. That what makes him him. Wait again...

" Ne, Prefect-san. What is your name? Mine is Akemi," I introduced.

" I am not obliged to answer." Damn. It.

" Please," I persisted, showing him my puppy eyes, or in this case, kitten eyes. This went for about a moment before he sighed.

"... Hibari Kyoya."

" Huh?" was my oh-so-smart response.

" I am not repeating myself, herbivore."

" Oh, that was your name. Hibari Kyoya. So, it's decided! Hibari-san!" I said cheerfully, beaming too. I opened the door and began to walk outside. But before that...

" Please don't forget my name,Akemi, Hibari-san! I hope we will fight again!" I waved to him but he remained emotionless. But little did I know, there was actually a little smile on his face. I went out of the school/

* * *

_Just outside the school~_

" Akemi! Where are you?" That voice...

" Tsuna-nii!" I shouted to him.

" Akemi! Where have you been?" he asked," I was so worried you know."

" Hehe, gomen[2], gomen[2]," I apologized sheepishly.

" Well, all that matters is that you are safe now," he sighed in relief.

" Oh, oh. Tsuna-nii!" I said, tugging onto his sleeve," I made friends with a skylark~"

" Eh? What do you mean?" he asked quizzically.

" Well, it's more like a one-sided friendship he would never admit to though," I replied.

" Oh well, let's go home now. It is quite late." True, the sun is about to set soon. Oh, one more thing...

" Hey, Tsuna-nii! Want pocky?" He could only sweat dropped.

.

.

.

_But the pocky are delicious~_

* * *

A/N: Well, that is Chapter 2 or 4 (Including prologues). I hope both of them aren't OOC and I also hope this chapter is good! Credits for the idea of this chapter goes to *drum roll* Anello Della Campana and my classmate (which I will not say his name to protect him)! Though his (my classmate) ideas are different but he gave me lots of ideas for it which ended up like this! Please leave a review~ Ciao~

[1]- Nana's nickname for Akemi since Akemi is a mouthful

[2]- Sorry


	5. I Got Pets?

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the cover image! I am so tired of saying this... for the 5th time only.

Chapter 3: I Got Pets? (a.k.a Time supposed to use for studying but ended up like this)

Warning: It is somewhat suckish so yeah... Now is about the fourth month in the KHR world~

* * *

**Recap: Long story short, Akemi met Hibari without knowing who he was.**

* * *

_You shone some light on me..._

_Thanks... I don't feel so lonesome anymore..._

_You already met Sora and Kumo..._

_Who will be next?_

_You will know in the future..._

* * *

_' Well, that was weird.' _What does that voice means anyways? I was just in the bathroom, brushing my teeth while mulling over my dreams.

_' Could the voice mean about meeting the KHR characters? Seems reasonable enough.'_ I spat and rinsed my mouth with water. I took a quick bath and changed out of my PJs. My attire consisted of an yellow shirt and long, baggy brown pant. I decided to braid my hair since it's irritating me.

_' Maybe I should consider cutting my hair...'_ I thought as I played with it.

_**' You shouldn't. It's so pretty after all.'**_The fuck!? It's that weird voice again!?

**_' That's just rude. My voice is not weird.'_**

_' Says the person who sounds like Hollow Ichigo from Bleach,' _It is true. He does sounds like Hollow Ichigo except childish-er. Nah, that can't be it. This is not a crossover like I said before. Plus there is no way for me to have a freaking Hollow inside me.

_' So, who the fuck are you?' _No response. Fuck, just fuck. I asked a question, he just went away, now the world's greatest mystery will never be solved! Well, at least in my world.

" Akemi! C-Come down! Breakfast is ready!" Tsuna-nii yelled. *Gasp* Tsuna-nii ate breakfast earlier than me!? Oh my gosh! The sky is falling! Okay, that's exaggerating much.

" Don't you dare eat breakfast before me or I swear I will ermm... do something!" I shouted, uncertain of my words.

* * *

" Tsuna-nii," I said, grabbing his attention," I will be going out today!"

" W-Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

" Somewhere in Namimori. Or if I get kidnapped, somewhere on Earth," I replied casually, still eating my breakfast," Plus it is Sunday!"

" Are you s-sure you will be fine? Y-You got lost the l-last time we went out."

" I will be! ... probably." Though that sentence just makes Tsuna-nii more worried than before.

" Sheesh, Tsuna-nii! I **will **be fine," I said, emphasizing," plus I know how to defend myself! Skylark-san taught me how!" _' Well, if you could call dodging tonfas learning how to defend.'_

" S-Skylark-san? Who is that?" Does he have bad memories or something? But then my memories are worse than him...

" Remember? He is my friend. Well, at least to me he is," I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

" O-Okay. But be careful, alright?"

" Hai!"

* * *

_Somewhere in Namimori where no one gives a shit~_

" So... where the hell do I go now?" I mumbled. I don't really have a destination in mind, all I wanted was some fresh air... Maybe I should go to the mall? Mountains? Forest? Wait, the forest is in the mountain. Ah, I don't give a shit now let's just go to the mountains. Who knows there might be a monster there who is waiting to kill me.

* * *

_'Pray tell, how did I get into this situation?' _Here I am. Currently being bitten by not one, but two Fennec Foxes. And trust me, it hurt worse than Hibari-san's tonfa on my head and that **does **mean something. Can't imagine that? Well, imagine that your hand is currently being stab by four mini knives. Yep, it hurt _that _badly. Let's rewind a bit to see how I got into this situation.

_The Always (Non)Epic Flashback~_

_Well so I decided to go to the mountains and I walked there. It's so freaking peaceful there~ There is enough shade and there is absolutely no sound at all-_

_" Yelp!" Okay, maybe there is some sounds after all. Being the curious person I am, I ran to where the source of the sound was._

_" Strange, I don't see anything weird here-! Ommph!" That sound that I made was me tripping over a chain. Damn Tsuna-nii to pass his clusiness to me! Wait, a chain?_

_" What the heck is a chain doing here?" I wondered aloud, examining the chain closely._

_" Yelp!" The fuck!? Where on earth is that coming from? I looked around my surroundings before I spotted a mob of brown and white. Upon closer inspection, turns out the mob of brown and white is two foxes. Fennec Foxes to be exact. How do I know they are Fennec Foxes? Never question me, it's that simple. The brown one seems to be growling at me while the white one was bleeding and... CAUGHT IN A TRAP!? What the fuck! Who would do such a thing?_

_" Calm down. I am not here to harm you. I come in peace or whatever shit is that," I said, approaching them slowly. However, they still had their guard up. As I was nearing them, they became more alert and ran to me. Yep, that was how I am being bitten by them currently._

_(An adjective) Flashback Ends~_

I should really do something and not let the foxes bite me to death. Lol, Hibari-san's catchphrase~

" Please let me go already!" I pleaded but to no avail. Sigh... Oh well, may as well get the white furball out of the damn trap. When I made some movements, they bit harder. I winced a little. Damn that hurts! I held in the pain as I maneuver my way to undo the trap.

" And... there! All done!" I smiled at my small accomplishment," But then you are still bleeding." I don't have any bandages or anything like that on me. I wrecked my head a little before figuring out a solution.

_' Well, since they are still biting on me, makes things somewhat easier.'_ I lifted both of them up, cradling them carefully, and went off to find water. As expected, the foxes struggled but I still managed to held them. After a while, I managed to find one! Yippee!

I settled both of them down on the ground and began to wash the wound on the white fox's leg on my knees. The said fox flinched and I muttered some comforting words, hoping for it to relax a bit. Though I doubt it will understand me anyways. The other fox calmed down but observed my every movement.

When I am done cleaning the wound, I tore a part of my shirt and wrapped around around the wound securely but not too tight.

" There! It's not first-class but good enough!" I wiped off some invisible sweat on my forehead. I scratched the white fox behind its ear and it purred contently. However, the said fox stopped purring when it noticed my hand. Oh yeah! I totally forgot about the bite wounds!

It started to lick my wounds, as if to make up for its violence earlier. Before I know it, the brown one also started licking my wounds. My eyes softened and I patted both of them on their heads.

" Yosh, yosh. Nice foxes~" I said cheerfully, pain in my hand lessening. I looked to the sky and noticed the sun was already setting. I stood up. Time to get off the mountain~ I was about to walk off when I felt something wrapped around my leg. When I looked down, it was the white fox! I stared at it. Maybe it wants to follow me?

" Ne, do you want to go home with me? Your friend can come too." I stretched out my hand. Surprisingly, it accepted it. The brown one, however, just stare at me with a blank look.

_' Oh well, I guess I have pets now. Feels like Pokemon,'_ I thought as I ruffled my braided hair. I picked both of them up, the brown one reluctant, and started to make my way out.

" What should I name you? Can't keep calling you brown fox or white fox forever." I looked at them and decided randomly on their names.

" Okay! The white one will be Shiro while the brown one will be Kuri! Acceptable?" I said, beaming. They nodded their head. Hah, they can understand what I am saying, interesting. Now, how am I supposed to explain all this? Oh well, we will leave that for another day.

_At the Sawada Household~_

" Tadiama[1]!" I yelled while opening the door.

" Okiari[2], Ami-chan! Did you have fun?" Maman answered.

" Yes, Maman! I also bring home some pets!" I replied, showing her Shiro and Kuri.

" Kawaii~[3] How did you find these cats?" she asked. What, cats!? Is she that oblivious!? Well, works in my favour.

" Ermmm... I found them in an alley?" I said, making up a lie," I will take care of them so can we keep them?" I gave her the puppy eyes.

" Of course you can! Just make sure they don't run about." Phew, thank her obliviousness.

" Arigatou![4]" I made my way to my room.

" So, you will be staying here from now on! Please take care of me! Name's Akemi by the way, forgot to tell you that." If anybody was to hear this, they will think I am crazy talking to animals. Oh well, screw them!

_Few months later~_

I have come to observed that Kuri is like Hibari-san. A Tsundere I am saying. One minute it ignores me and gives me the cold shoulder and the next thing you know it is cuddling against me while I am scratching its ear. Not saying Hibari-san does that though. That will be **very** weird.

Shiro, on the other hand, is the COMPLETE opposite. Shiro is very gentle, docile and loves to laze around. Especially on my bed. It obeys my every command but does not listens to others at all. However when threatened, Shiro will begin to claw at everything it deems as dangerous. Kuri will just bite like Hibari-san~ Except literally.

Tsuna-nii is still known as Dame-Tsuna but the number of people bullying him have been decreasing. Why? Let's just say that I have using certain people as my punching bag~ Thanks to that I managed to survive Hibari-san biting me to death! That, my friends, is a HUGE accomplishment! Well, before I tire out or tripped on my own feet causing an opening. I blame everything on Tsuna-nii. Seriously, you cannot live with him and not get clumsy.

Hibari-san is still Hibari-san. But I go to Namimori Middle to annoy him every now and then. Weird thing is that he does not mind my presence as long as I am quiet. If not, there is only six words for me: I will bite you to death. Another weird thing is I have been upgraded from 'Herbivore' to 'Mini-Omnivore'. Probably because I am the only one so far to survive this long, I suppose. The 'mini' part annoys me though. It makes me feel... small and short. Damn his bloody height! Everybody is taller than me. * Goes To Emo Corner*

If I remember correctly, the real plot is going to come soon. I am so excited! I just hope that I don't screw up anything. But I now have Tsuna-nii, Maman, Hibari-san and Shiro and Kuri! I feel like I could take on the world~ Just kidding~ I can't wait for adventures to come now!

.

.

.

_I was somewhat alone at first. But now, I have people I treasure a lot and I won't trade them for anything else! I will survive the story with them! No matter what!_

* * *

A/N: Phew! Managed to finish this chapter! If you are wondering why there are Fennec Foxes in the mountains, I don't know. If Leon can change its shape, then there can be foxes in the mountains! Sorry if it is short and sorry again if I kept you readers waiting too long! I am very busy with my school work and this Saturday is my Oral Exam! T^T So expect irregular updates! I will most probably update on the weekends or whenever I am free. I will try my very best to update at least once a week! No guarantee! Thanks for taking time to read this story and A/N! Please leave a review for the sake of the next chapter please~

[1] I am back!

[2] Welcome back! (Not sure how to spell)

[3] Cute~ (Obviously!)

[4] Thanks

A Note For My Classmate Who Might Be Reading This:

Dear Classmate,

Yo! Sorry for not updating sooner and giving you false hope! Thanks so much for giving me plenty of ideas and supporting my story! You are really good at this, you know! You should really consider writing~ If you do one day, let me be the first one to know since you are the first one to know my story!

Yours sincerely,

(This feels like Situational Writing *sweatdrop*)


	6. Tsuna-nii and Bullet

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any way. Up, down, left, right, you name it.

Chapter 4: Tsuna-nii + Bullet= Crazy 'Stalker'

Warning: This chapter is suckish! I did a mixed of Manga and Anime~ So if this story is not liked anymore I can always stop at the Future Arc~ 1 year has past in the KHR world~ So Middle School~

* * *

_Ne~_

_I want to talk to you._

_So, hurry up and accept the fact..._

_That I will always be with you... _

* * *

_' That, my friend, is just plain stalker-weird,' _I thought while eating my breakfast. Seriously, it is not everyday you hear a voice in your dreams that says creepy stuff. This is **really **creeping me out. I dressed up in a white hoodie with black panda's ears and jeans. Shiro and Kuri are just lying on the floor eating as well.

" Tsuna! Tsu-kun! You're going to be late again!" Maman shouted, while chopping some vegetables," I guess it can't be help. I will have to wake him up."

" No need, Maman," I said," I will help you to wake him up!"

" Thanks, Ami-chan! Oh, can you also tell him that a home tutor is coming?"

" Home tutor?" I asked while tilting my head," Since when did Tsuna-nii has a home tutor?"

" Starting today a home tutor is going to be coming," she replied while handing me a flyer," There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox. I gave them a call immediately."

" Eh, I see," I mumbled while nodding my head. Something about this seems familiar... I wonder what? Ah, who cares! I walked up the stairs, Shiro and Kuri following me behind, and went straight into the room of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

_' When is he ever going to tidy up his room!?' _Bottles, books and clothes can be found all over the floor. One could really mistaken this for a rubbish dump.

" Ah, Shiro! Don't bite Tsuna-nii's sock! It is dirty!" I exclaimed while trying to pull the sock out of its mouth. At least Kuri isn't as dense as Shiro. Wait, what's Kuri doing?

" Kuri? What are you doing?" I said, finally managed to pull out the sock, leaving Shiro disappointed. Kuri went to Tsuna-nii's drawer and bit on a piece of paper that was jutting out and pulled it.

" What's that?" Kuri walked over to me and released the paper onto my hand. I looked at the paper. What greeted me was a sight of a blaring red of fifteen staring right at my face. This paper is actually a Namimori Middle School Math-Test!? He actually got a fifteen! I sighed. Now I understand why he needs a home tutor.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi who scored a fifteen in Math. Could you please wake up now?" I said next to his ear. The response was instantaneous.

" Ah... ah, hai!" he exclaimed while sitting up. I waved the test in front of his face.

" W-Why do you have that?" He tried to get the paper back from me. Keyword: Tried. I moved out of the way and he fell out of his bed and landed on the floor, chin first.

_' Poor chin,' _I thought. "Tsuna-nii, are you okay?" I asked," Oh yeah, here." I showed him the flyer.

" H-Huh? What's this?" he asked curiously, sitting up.

" Well, repeating what Maman said and I quote, ' Starting today a home tutor is going to be coming. There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox. I gave them a call immediately," I explained.

" I don't need a home tutor," Tsuna-nii whined but I ignored him and read out the flyer.

" I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. I am young and good-looking. And as long as I have a place to sleep and a meal, I will teach your child twenty-four hours for free... What kind of crap is this?" I commented.

" That just sounds like a scam- What!? It's already this late!" Tsuna-nii rushed out of the room after looking at the clock," A-Anyways, I don't need a home tutor!"

" Say that to Maman, not me. She's the one who hired the tutor." I followed him out with Kuri and Shiro on my tail.

Tsuna-nii ran but twisted his foot and was about to fall down the stairs. Usual Clumsy-Tsuna.

" Tsuna-nii!" I reached out to grab his arm but as you all expected, I forgot he was heavier than me and we both fell down the stairs together.

" Ite, te, te, te!" he exclaimed in pain. The foxes were just walking down the stairs leisurely. Lucky them!

" Excuse me, Mister. Who is the one who is supposed to be in pain?" I mumbled. After all, he landed. On. Top. Of. Me. And I have to say, he wasn't the lightest person.

" Ciaossu." Whose voice is that? Tsuna-nii got off me and we both turned around to come face to face with a baby wearing a suit, fedora and a yellow pacifier. And... is that a chameleon on his fedora?!

" So, you're Tsuna?" he spoke while facing Tsuna-nii, then he turned to face me," And you must be Akemi."

" Me? I don't know whether I must be Akemi but yeah, I am," I said proudly while giving him a thumbs-up. Tsuna-nii just sweat-dropped. I then scratched Shiro and Kuri behind their ears as the baby stayed silent for a while, probably thinking, and finally spoke.

" Starting from today onwards, I'll be looking after you guys."

" Wait, who is this baby?" Tsuna-nii and I asked in unison to no one in particular.

" Don't worry, 'Dame Siblings'," he replied.

" How do you know our nickname?" Tsuna-nii said. Ever since I have caught the 'Tsuna-nii's Clumsiness Disease', we both have been caught falling down together, tripping together and many other things which you could possibly imagine. Thus the nickname 'Dame Siblings' have been spreading like wildfire, mainly Tsuna-nii's fault since he already has a reputation.

" Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna." Yeah, like that explains it, oh wait, it does!

" Stop saying 'Tsuna, Tsuna' like some big-shot! I have a real name and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi! I don't want to be called 'Tsuna' by some baby like you." The moment Tsuna-nii said that, the baby kicked Tsuna-nii on the cheek. The cheek now bright red and swelling a little. I have now new-found respect and hatred for this baby.

" W-Why did you do that?" he whined like a baby. Hah! The irony!

" Oh, where did you come from, little boy?" Maman came out of the kitchen after hearing the commotion and saw the baby.

" I'm..." He took out something which appears to be a name card," a home tutor. Reborn."

Wait.

Home tutor... ...

Kateikyoushi... ...

Hitman... ...

Reborn... ...

WHAT THE FUCK! This baby is the world greatest hitman! Reborn! How could I have missed that! That means that the plot is finally starting!

" Home tutor..." Maman started.

" Reborn?" Tsuna-nii ended. Then, they both started to laugh out loud. Bad mistake, Tsuna-nii. **Bad **mistake.

" Don't make me laugh, you're just a baby," Tsuna-nii managed to say in his fit of laughter," Ah, my stomach hurts!"

Just then, Reborn lifted his foot.

" Ah! Watch-" Reborn **smashed **his foot onto Tsuna-nii's head and his face was planted to the ground. **Harshly. **" out... Oh well, at least I tried to warn you."

" Uh, my face hurts more than my stomach," he mumbled. No shit, Sherlock.

" Are you okay, Tsu-kun? Oh, if you don't hurry, you will be late!" Maman exclaimed.

" And be bitten to death~" I added, beaming.

" Oh yeah that's right! I don't have time to be paying attention to this baby!" So, in record time, Tsuna-nii dressed in his uniform and left the house running.

" Maman, I will be following Tsuna-nii! Bye!" I turned towards Shiro and Kuri.

" Come on, Kuri! Don't laze about- Shiro! How did you get Tsuna-nii's sock! Let go of it now!"

* * *

" Because of you, Shiro, I lost Tsuna-nii!" I complained while carrying Shiro, Kuri on top of my head lying comfortably.

_' Hopefully I can catch up in time to see the plot happening!' _Truth to be told, I forgot entirely about the plot so that's why I am so excited!

" Reborn! I'm going to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko with my dying will!" Say what? I turned around to find the source of the voice. Oh, it's just Tsuna-nii only in his blue boxers running in my direction. Crazily if I might add. Wait. Pause, rewind, replay. Tsuna-nii only in his blue boxers running in my direction. The fuck!?

" Arghhhh!" He ran past me. Cue huge wind blowing by and Kuri too. Wait what! Damn I've been saying lots of 'waits'!

" Kuri!" I ran after it with Shiro still in my arms. How long is Kuri going to fly!?

" Yelp!" Kuri was beginning to fall! I released Shiro, gently, and jumped to catch Kuri... only to fall on my butt. Don't get me wrong. I managed to catch Kuri but landing is the fucking problem!

" Ahhhhh!" Ah! It's Tsuna-nii's voice again! I looked up to the sky and there he is! Skydiving towards the ground. He knocked someone out of the way due to the force who is next to a orange-haired girl. Bravo, Tsuna-nii, bravo.

" Sasagawa Kyoko! Please go out with me!" Tsuna-nii said- no, shouted. The orange-haired girl, a.k.a Kyoko, screamed and then ran into the school.

" You bastard!" The guy who was next to Kyoko yelled and punched him in the face. " Don't kid yourself, creep!" Cue anger veins.

" Hey you asshole!" The said asshole turned to look at me. I walked up to him and punched him in the stomach, because of my damn bloody height. His knees buckled and he knelt down on the ground.

" Next time you punched Tsuna-nii again I swear I will do something **worse **than this," I threatened darkly. He nodded quickly and ran to the school frantically. Hm, coward! I look at my surroundings. Everybody is staring at me.

" What! Never seen a kid threaten a guy twice her size?" Silence. " Well, congratulations people! Now you have! So move on with your life already!" I started to walk towards Tsuna-nii with Shiro and Kuri next to me. Reborn then appeared with a parachute and fell from the sky. Seriously people! What's with skydiving today!

" Oh no. I just confessed in front of everyone. And I totally look like a pervert too. What's going on?" Tsuna-nii whined.

" Don't worry, Tsuna-nii. You don't look like a pervert..."

" Akemi..."

" You look like a stalker!" I continued happily. But then he just got more depressed.

" This is the Dying Will Bullet," Reborn explained while holding a red bullet with a small fire on it," A person shot in the head by this will be resurrected with dying will. The basis of resurrection is if you have any regrets while dying. The dying will time is only five minutes. After five minutes, you return to normal."

" So... what if Tsuna-nii didn't regret anything?" I questioned.

" I'm a hitman," he replied like the cool baby he is.

" I would've died!" Tsuna-nii shouted. He then proceeded to complain and pinched Reborn's cheeks. Bad move number 2. Consequence? Tsuna-nii lying on the pavement with a bruised cheek. Reborn continued to elaborate on the dying will bullet.

" So a dying will bullet will cause Tsuna-nii to be a crazily strong stalker?"

" ... More or less."

" It's not! And I am not a stalker!" The school bell then rang. And that means that Tsuna-nii is late!

" You think I can take all that in just so easily!"

" Tsuna-nii..." I shook his shoulder a little to get his attention. Alas, it was no use.

" What are you doing there?" Shit! This voice belongs to the one guy who can make all his fangirls/fanboys scream... That's right it's-

" Hibari Kyoya-san from the Discipline Committee!?" Tsuna-nii finished my thought. Fuc-

" Class is already starting. Go before I bite you to death."

" Hieee!" Tsuna-nii picked up his uniform that Reborn gave him and ran into the school.

" Mini-Omnivore." Cue eye twitching.

" Yo, Hibari-san! Wassup?" I replied nervously. Oh, the trauma of being bitten to death still haunts me!

" Hn." He looked at Reborn for a moment before leaving. Phew, no traumatizing incident... for now.

" Come on, Kuri and Shiro. Let's go- How the heck did you get Tsuna-nii's sock again!?"

* * *

_Some time has past in the school~ Wait, this is redundant..._

" Mou~ Shiro! How many times do I have to say this Tsuna-nii's sock is unhygienic!" Nevertheless, it still continues to bite onto the sock. At this rate I'll have to wash all of Tsuna-nii's socks to ensure Shiro's health.

_**' You always have the option of burning all the socks.' **_That voice is!?

_' Ichigo!' _

**_' The heck are you calling me?' _**

_' Well, I can't keep calling you 'the guy who sounds like Hollow Ichigo', right?'_

**_' ... Fair point.' _**

_' So, Ichigo. Who the fuck are you!?'_

**_' Swearing already? You must be pissed off.'_**

_' Who wouldn't be pissed off if there is a fucking voice in your head and you don't know why is there a voice in the first place!?'_

**_' Chill, Hikari, chill.'_**

_' Why the fuck are you calling me that! My name is Akemi!'_

**_' That's my nickname for you! Plus my name is not Ichigo anyways!' _**

_' And what's that?'_

**_' That's for me to know and you to find out.'_**

_' Well played you bastard. Well played.'_

_**' Well I try. Anyways, I have something important to tell you.' **_

_' Which is?'_

**_' You are currently suffocating your foxes by hugging them too tightly due to your anger.' _ **

" Holy shit! Sorry Shiro, Kuri!" I released them from my embrace immediately.

_**' But that's not what I wanted to say. What I wanted to say is that Tsunayoshi is frustrated. So, cheer him up will you?' **_

_' Say what?' _Ichigo didn't reply back to me.

* * *

I ran in the hallway searching for Tsuna-nii, Shiro and Kuri behind me.

_' Where on Namimori is he-' _I got jolted from my thoughts when I bumped into someone.

" I'm sorry! I-I wasn't looking!" we both said at the same time. I looked at the person and likewise did he.

" Tsuna-nii!"  
" Akemi!" We said in unison, for the third time today.

" So, wassup, bro! Care to tell why you feeling down?" I asked, both of us sitting down in the hallway.

" H-How did you know?"

" It's all over your face." _' That and the fact that Ichigo told me.' _Before long, he told me everything.

" Tsuna-nii..." I said grabbing his attention, " Which would make a better impression on Sasagawa-san? A guy who stands up and fight even though he might get his ass handed to him, or a guy who runs away from a fight."

" I s-suppose the first one."

" That's right. A guy who fights with all his strength will stay in her memories forever. Go and be that guy, Tsuna-nii!" I gave him a double thumbs up.

" Akemi..." he mumbled, eyes suddenly full with determination," Thanks." He stood up and sprinted towards the direction of the gym. I smiled at my deed.

" Let's go Kuri, Shiro! We got to cheer Tsuna-nii on!" They purred in agreement with me, well mainly Shiro. Kuri just growled reluctantly. Ah, Kuri's  
Tsundere-ness. I picked both of them up and left in a hurry.

I was totally unaware of the onyx eyes observing the scene just now. _' Hmph. She may be a child but she will be a great asset for the Famiglia.' _He smirked. And we all know that isn't a good thing.

* * *

_At the gym~ I just love doing this. _

I ran to the gym as fast as I could. Why? Because of my oh-so-good sense of direction. Thanks to that the match already started! I think...

_' There it is! The gym!' _I thought happily. I dashed straight to the gym, occasionally stopping to balance myself or I will trip, and opened the door.

" Oh shit! The match started already!" I complained loudly, causing some eyes to look at me. I look at the match. Tsuna-nii is running with the Asshole-sempai chasing him! Oh come on!

" Tsuna-nii! Ganbette! I trust you to beat his damn ass!" I shouted/cheered.

" Akemi?" Unfortunately, my shout cause Tsuna-nii to let his guard down and Asshole-sempai used his shinai to hit Tsuna-nii's legs, causing him to fall.

" Fuck!" I yelled but shut my mouth when Hibari-san glared (but he actually stared) at me. Forgot he was there.

" Sawada-kun! Do your best!" Sasagawa-san cheered. Finally! Someone realized the amazing-ness of Tsuna-nii!

" K-Kyoko-chan?" Asshole-sempai looked shock that she cheered for Tsuna-nii instead of him. Well duh! Who would want to cheer an asshole like you? Out of the blue, there was a gun shot noise and then a flash of red hit Tsuna-nii. What the shit! Didn't anybody see that!

" Reborn! I'll get a point no matter what it takes!" There he comes! Tsuna-nii the Crazy Stalker! He rushed at his opponent with amazing speed and smashed through the shinai Asshole-sempai was hitting him with! He jumped onto him and grabbed a fistful of his hair and plucking it off his head. That must have hurt. I almost felt sorry for the guy. **Almost.**

" You think I only get one point!? I got a Hyaku-pon now!" The gym remained silent for a while and then they burst out laughing.

_' Good thinking, Tsuna-nii! He never did specified what you needed to get a point off of!' _I covered my mouth to refrain from laughing out loud. Asshole-sempai's face is priceless now!

" If that's not enough..." Tsuna-nii continued to pluck out his hair quicker than the eye could blink. I walked up to the judge.

" Judge-san, if you don't want your beloved sempai to be bald, I suggest you raise up Tsuna-nii's flag right now. Or do you need help with that?" I said sweetly, releasing 20% of my killer intent. The judge froze up and raised Tsuna-nii's flag so fast I thought his arm would come off.

" Point! Red wins!" The gym erupted into cheers.

" You did it, Tsuna-nii!" I ran towards him and glomped him so hard that we both fell to the ground together.

" A-Akemi. C-Can you l-let go now?" Tsuna-nii requested.

" Oh! Sorry!" I said sheepishly, releasing him from my glomp.

" Sawada-kun!" Sasagawa-san said.

" K-Kyoko-chan!" I better move from here. Don't wanna be a third wheel. But that doesn't mean I won't eavesdrop on them.

" I'm sorry about this morning. My friends tell me a lot that I don't know when to laugh."

_' She thought his confession this morning was a joke. I feel so sorry for you, Tsuna-nii.' _

" You really are incredible! You're not like some average guy. Is it okay if I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?" she continued.

" O-Of course!" Tsuna-nii replied happily.

" Aww~ Tsuna-nii is finally growing up! I feel so proud of you!" I said while hugging him again.

" Oh, who are you?" she asked.

" I'm Akemi! Tsuna-nii's self-proclaimed sister! Nice to meet you, Sasagawa-san," I introduced.

" Just call me Kyoko! You're so cute!" she said. Cue eye twitching.

" I'm not cute! One day I will become a lion! Rawr!" I waved my hands about to emphasize. But then they just laughed.

_' Oh well, I'll let this matter off this time. I'm so happy for you, Tsuna-nii.' _I beamed from ear to ear.

" So that is... the Vongola's Tenth Generation boss candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi," a voice said, observing the scene happening in the gym.

* * *

_At the Sawada Household~  
_  
" Wh-What! I'm the Vongola Familigia's Tenth Generation boss!? Me?!" Tsuna-nii exclaimed so loudly he woke up Shiro and Kuri from their nap.

" I came here because I was requested from the current Vongola Familigia boss, The ninth, to train you to become an admirable Mafia boss," Reborn explained.

" I don't get it! What are you talking about!" But Reborn just shove a paper in his face. I look at the paper. Is that a family tree?

" The Vongola Familigia's first boss retired and cross to Japan. He's your great, great, great grandfather." Wow. That's like a few hundred years ago.

" In other words, since you have inherited the Vongola blood, you are a legitimate candidate to become the next boss."

" I never heard about this," Tsuna-nii said.

" That's amazing, Tsuna-nii! You are going to be a Mafia boss~" I cheered. Tsuna-nii just can't help but sweat-dropped.

" Don't worry, I will train you to become a great Mafia boss." Reborn dressed up in his pink polka-dots pajamas.

" Why are you deciding everything by yourself and don't sleep in my bed!"

" It's sleepy time. See you tomorrow!" That's if Tsuna-nii survive I suppose.

" Hey!" Tsuna-nii went to his bed but stopped when he felt a wire at his leg. " What did you set up!?"

" I forgot to tell you, if you disturbed my sleep those booby traps will blow up." Then he went to sleep immediately, bubble blowing from his nose.

" He's sleeping with his eyes open!" Tsuna-nii exclaimed.

" And it's still so early," I added.

" Do you only sleep at baby time! Now how am I suppose to sleep," he said worriedly.

" Don't worry, Tsuna-nii. You can sleep in my room if you don't mind," I comforted him.

" Thanks, Akemi."

" You're welcome!"

.

.

.

_In the end, Tsuna-nii never did notice that his socks went missing. _

* * *

A/N: Finished! I am so freaking sorry about my late update! *bangs head on table* And here I thought I could post 2 chapters. I actually could but I accidentally deleted Chapter 5! So I have to rewrite it all over again T^T I probably can't update in a while... like about 2 months. Fuck it! *Shouts stuffs that should be censored* So thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed and read my story! Please leave a review~ That might give me motivation to update faster! Ciao~


	7. Arashi's Similarities

Disclaimer: If I own KHR, it would become very crappy due to me. So, I don't own it. I also don't own the cover image but however do own the OC Akemi.

Chapter 5: Arashi's Similarities

Warning: This is suckish as always! *maybe spoiler alert* Gokudera is OOC! And there is a cheesy scene. I'm a sucker for cheesy scenes, I guess. Weird thing is, I don't really like eating cheese.

* * *

**Recap: Asshole-sempai get his ass kicked by the new stalker, Tsuna-nii. Serve him right that bastard!**

* * *

_You finally accepted me!_

_I can talk to you more openly now~_

_But just a friendly warning to you..._

_This is just the calm before an Arashi..._

* * *

_' Arashi? How could there be a storm in this lovely weather?' _I mean the weather is sunny, there is an occasional cool breeze and no sounds of the infamous 'Hieeee!' at all.

Wait. That just means that... Reborn is going to wake him up! Reborn style of course! I rushed out of my room, foxes still sleeping on my bed, in my red shirt, black shorts and my white jacket. I don't really need my jacket as of now so I tied it around my waist but if Tsuna-nii is going into 'Stalker Mode', he might-no, **must** need it. I reached his room and walked into the already opened room.

"Yo, Reborn! I'm here to see you tor- I mean wake up Tsuna-nii!" I said, all smiles, looking at Reborn on Tsuna-nii's bed.

"You're just in time then," Reborn replied, taking out... how on earth did he get those defibrillators!? Oh wait, this is a useless question he's Reborn that's why!

He positioned the defibrillators on Tsuna-nii's chest and counted, " Three... Two... One!" Right at the count of one, electic shocks were sent through Tsuna-nii's body.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Boy, that must hurt. **A**** lot. **I managed to stifle a giggle. I'm such a sadist.

"W-What are you doing!?" Tsuna-nii exclaimed, fully awake now. Oh, you should have seen how his hair sprang up and his expression! Those are priceless!

*Click* That, my dear friend, is the sound of my orange flip-phone taking a picture of the scene. How I got a phone? Saa na~ (A/N: Not really sure how to spell it but I think it means Don't know)

"You're awake," Reborn stated. Since when did he changed into a doctor's uniform or whatever shirt is that?

"Do you normally send electric shocks through someone's body just to wake them up!" Tsuna-nii shouted in Reborn's face. Well, that was a rethorical question.

"It's a good thing you even opened your eyes. Sometimes people don't even wake up at all."

"That's because they died of shock!" I answered and walked to Tsuna-nii's bed.

"This is today's plan," Reborn said, showing us a schedule in his notebook.

"Plan?" we questioned together. We looked at the schedule.

"In the morning, it's the introduction of the new transfer student," I read the first part.

"In the afternoon, there's going to be a volleyball tournament," Tsuna-nii read the second part.

"I thought the volleyball tournament has nothing to do with Tsuna-nii. He's just a substitute player." I raised a brow while Tsuna-nii nodded in agreement.

Reborn kept his notebook and answered,"But suddenly, they ran out of regular players. So the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute, namely you Tsuna, is going to play now. Don't smile so happily, Akemi. You're going to participate too."

"What!? Why?" we shouted.

"I'm not even a student there and I hate sports!" I argued.

"Who knows." I. Am. Pissed. Off. Though I may seem athletic, because I am, I _absolutely __**hate **_anything that has to do with sports. Unless it is fighting someone for someone else's sake or for when I am pissed off.

"Reborn, is this because you..." Tsuna-nii started and began to day-dream. After a few seconds, he continued,"You couldn't have!" Tsuna-nii grabbed his head with a shocked expression.

"He couldn't have what, Tsuna-nii?" I asked curiously.

"I-It's best if you do not know," he answered.

"Of course not," Reborn spoke while Tsuna-nii calmed down.

"Yeah, that's right, even if you are a hitman, you wouldn't go that far." Hitman? Oh, he thought Reborn killed them!

"It seems that everyone got a pizza delivery from the same place and they all ended up with stomach problems."

"So it really was your fault!" Tsuna-nii exlaimed ever so loudly.

"This is all just so you can become a great Vongola Family Tenth Generation Boss," Reborn explained. Like playing volleyball helps. I mentally scoffed.

"Don't joke around! I'm terrible at ball sports and I told you before I'm never becoming a Mafia Boss!"

"This is your destiny. Never give up on life," Reborn said like a philosopher.

"Okay... So what has all that got to do with me," I questioned,"I mean you're only going to train Tsuna-nii to become a bad-ass Mafia Boss, right?"

"I am going to train Tsuna to become a Mafia Boss. But I didn't say I am not going to train you. You are going to become a subordinate and part of the Familigia too. That is also your destiny." Well, then my destiny sucks! Fuck. My. Life. I _can't wait_ for the days of tor- I mean training to begin. Scratch that, it's already beginning!

Fate **just** wouldn't let me stand by and watch and **just had to** screw my peaceful life, doesn't he?

Wait... does Fate even have a gender?

* * *

_At Namimori Middle School~_

I don't know how -or why!- did Reborn even get me into Class 1A as a special student or whatever kind of crap he pulled off. Thanks to him, I have to wear the super smaller size of the Namimori School Uniform. Horray! I get to wear a skirt! A freaking skirt out of everything! I must have been a male in my past, past life to hate skirts this much. So much for not going to school anymore... At least I'm a freaking semi-genuis! I think... So yeah, back to the topic at hand, I am now introduced to the class along with the new transfer student.

The transfer student has silver hair, emerald eyes, a scowl that seems to be pasted on his face and is somewhat taller than Tsuna-nii. Which means... taller than me! *Goes to Emo Corner * I really do have a strong height complex don't I? The transfer student also wears his uniform like a delinquent. He is _so _gonna get bitten to death~

"I'll introduce the transfer student first. He was studying aboard in Italy until now, his name is... Gokudera Hayato," the teacher, whom I totally forgot his name, introduced. Obviously. Whispers immediately broke out. Majority of the girls comment on how hot, cool, (insert adjective) he is. Wow, fan-clubs already.

"Next. This girl here is a special student who is claimed to be a genuis. Her name is... Sawada Akemi." I don't know when my surname changed to Sawada but may as well be since I do live with them.

"Semi-Genius actually," I spoke," and if you people are wondering, yes I am Sawada Tsunayoshi's 'younger sister'," I air-quoted since I'm not his biological sister," and yes, I am the girl who punched Ass-I mean Mochida-sempai in the stomach. But fear not, I will not harm you if you do not-for a lack of better words-piss me off." I finished with a cheerful smile and a peace sign.

Whispers also broke out for me. I think I caught someone saying 'She's so cute~' or 'Look at her hair colour. Is that even natural?' and even a 'Ah! The kid who sweared!'

"No, I'm not cute and yes, it's fu-I mean freaking natural. Also I am 'the kid who sweared'. Trust me, I only swear when pissed off," I replied, amused by their faces when they found out I heard them.

When the whole class remained silent, Gokudera went to his seat. Or so I thought until he came in front of Tsuna-nii and kicked his table making Tsuna-nii fall along with his table and chair.

"Hey! Why did you did that for!?" I yelled walking up to him. I glared (read: pout) at him.

"None of your business, brat," he spat back at me, glaring too. Cue lots of anger veins.

"Do. Not. Refer. To. MY DAMN BLOODY HEIGHT!" I grabbed hold of his arm and judo-threw him out an opened window, me also jumping out the window to beat him to a bloody pulp. You think that's impossible? Let's remember the time I said that when I am extremely pissed off, my strength doubles? (Chapter 1) And also about my animal instincts? (Prologue 2) Combine that and the impossible just became possible, motherfuckers!

Lucky him, our classroom was only on the second floor so he managed to land. I too managed to land. People began to look out the windows to see our fight.

"Bring it on!" I gestured to him," Give me your worst."

"Don't regret it, brat," he said. He was about to pull out something from his... actually I don't know where, but was interrupted by a cool voice.

"What are you doing here instead of being in class?" Fuck, life just loves to screw me!

"Hibari-san, mind sitting out on this? I have something to deal with this guy here," I explained , pointing at Gokudera.

Hibari-san remained silent before saying,"I do not care for your reason. You should be in class now, Mini-Omnivore." Cue eye twitching a lot.

"Why does _everybody _loves refering to my HEIGHT!" I shouted but was tonfa-ed on the head. **Hard. **I was soon seeing black spots then... I fainted.

* * *

"Ite, te, te..." I mumbled as I woke up. I saw something that is silver though it's blurry. I rubbed my eyes a few times and looked again. To my immense irritation, it was Gokudera fucking Hayato, sitting on a seat next to the bed.

"Oh, it's you," I muttered under my breath,"Where am I?"

"The infirmary," he replied to my surprise. All the memories came rushing back at full force to me. Damn it, Hibari-san! Even if you want to stop me, at least don't hit that hard, my skull isn't made of steel!

"So, why are you here?" I questioned while raising my eyebrow. He mumbled a few words but I couldn't catch it.

"I'm sorry, what?" He again mumbled the words but again I couldn't hear it.

"Sorry, one more time?"

"I SAID I'M HERE TO SAY SORRY, HAPPY!" he shouted at my face, taking me by surprise.

"I- You-Wait, what-" I formed my sentence incoherently, totally confused.

"I was threatened by this damn prefect to do so. Plus I did somewhat insult you," he explained. Hibari-san did that? *Le Gasp* The world is ending!

"Well... I guess I am sorry too," I spoke, fumbling with my thumbs,"Even if you did kicked Tsuna-nii's table, even if you did sorta comment on my height, I shouldn't have lost my temper and threw you out of the window. Sorry."

Awkward silence.

"So... Ehem! We're quits now?" I asked, uncertain.

"We're quits now," he replied.

Awkward silence. Again.

"Umm... Do you know where Tsuna-nii is?"

"That guy is still having lessons in class now."

"So why aren't you there?"

"You're my responsibility for now since I'm the one who started this. So here I am."

"Oh."

I. Hate. Awkward. Silence.

"So, ummmm..." I started awkwardly. Gokudera turned his head in my direction and for the first time, I was attracted to his eyes. Those eyes were different from mine... but something in them screamed similarity.

His eyes were filled with different kinds of hidden emotion. Three of which I had experienced before.

Pain of losing a loved one, Loneliness and most of all...

Acceptance...

Wanting to be accepted for who he is...

Just like me in the past...

"Oi! Why are you crying!?" Gokudera cried out suddenly.

"E-Ehh?" I touched my face. It was wet. He was right, I had started crying.

"B-Because..." I couldn't continue my sentence. I just wept silently, trying hard to wipe my tears away. Out of the blue, I felt a hand on my hair, gently stroking it as if I was a kitten.

"Stop crying already. You're already troublesome enough," he muttered. It may sound harsh but I know that deep down inside...

He was comforting me. In his own special way though.

_'Oh for Pete's sake, I am such a cry-baby.'_

**_'But it's the only time you act like a child you are.' _**

_'Ichigo?'_

**_'Stop crying. Even though Gokudera may not show it, he is panicking on what to do.' _**

_'Why would he panic? I thought he hates me.'_

**_'I guess just like you... he found himself in your eyes and can't bring himself to hate you.'_ **

I look at Gokudera and found him blushing a little, still stroking my hair.

"S-Sorry. I am really sorry," I apologized again. But not for the incident I did to him... but for his past. I wanted to apologized for his past, to take some of those pain away, to let those eyes shine brightly again.

Gokudera, on the other hand, was shocked. For the first time in his life, he finally heard an apology which is warm, truthful, sincere and...

Real. Not like those apologies which was full of pity or those apologies which was just for the sake of apologizing.

And it just came from a nine-year-old girl he met.

Looking in those eyes, he saw the same emotions he had experienced before.

He smiled slightly. She really was like him. So different... yet so much the same.

I looked at him and was shocked at his expression. He was smiling?

"Are you... smiling?" I asked uncertainly.

"N-No I'm not! You just imagining things!" he spoke, too fast I might add. His hand left my hair and I can't believe this but... I missed the warmth from his hand.

"Anyways, since you are okay already, let's go back to class," he said and stood up, waiting for me. I left the bed and then we went to class together.

"Ne," I started,"Are you perhaps... a Tsundere?"

"... Shut up."

He didn't even deny it. I snickered a little.

And that was how an unusual bond began to form between us.

* * *

When we got back to class, many people were shocked that we were on somewhat on good terms. Can't blame them though. We were at each other's throats earlier and now we were like... friends? Not so sure. Now at least people know what happens when they piss me off.

"Akemi! Are you okay?" Tsuna-nii asked me immediately after class ended.

"Sure! I get tonfa-ed on the head by Hibari-san plenty times. Of course I am fine!" I replied.

"Sarcasm?" he said.

"Nope. It's the cold hard truth, unfortunately," I deadpanned. He just sweat-dropped. He has been doing that a lot lately.

"Oh yeah! Later will be the volleyball tournament! Have you seen Reborn?" he asked.

"Nope! What do you want with him?" I questioned but he already ran off.

_'Wonder what he wants?'_

**_'Probably the Dying Will Bullet. Why else would Tsunayoshi want to see Reborn a.k.a The Devil's Spawn?' _**

_'Oh you're back.'_

**_'I've been here the whole time.'_**

_'I have been meaning to ask but why are you in my head?'_

**_'Let's just say I'm part of you and you are part of me. Put it in simpler words I am your... other self but due to some circumstances, which I will explain in the future, I can't speak to you freely in the past but can now. ' _**

_'Unfortunately, that's not simpler at all.'_

**_'Sucks to be you then.'_**

_'But you are part of me. So it sucks to be yourself?'_

**_'...'_**

_'Akemi: 1 Ichigo: 0'_

**_'Shut up.'_**

After that awkward conversation ended, I changed into my gym attire with my white jacket in the female washroom. Luckily for me, I managed to find it without getting lost! (After 10 minutes of blindly walking) When I had changed, I went out and encountered Tsuna-nii.

"Yo, Tsuna-nii! Found Reborn yet?" I asked.

"I still haven't found him yet. Weird, I thought he was supposed to be keeping an eye on me wherever I go."

"Don't worry. You will find him soon and-What's that smell?" I asked.

"It seems like it's coming from the Fire Hydrant." We both went closer to the Fire Hydrant but we both got smacked in the face when it opened suddenly.

"Ciaossu. I'm having my coffee break right now."

"Don't 'Ciaossu' me! It freaking hurts!" I whined, holding my cheek.

"Why are you in there?" Tsuna-nii wondered aloud.

"I have secret hiding places all over the school."

"To stalk Tsuna-nii? That's too extreme even for you. Plus when did you have time to do that?"

"Never mind that," Tsuna-nii spoke,"Shoot me with the Dying Will Bullet! I have the volleyball tournament next. I have to look good in front of Kyoko-chan!" Wao. Ichigo was right on the spot, should have bet some money.

"Tsuna-nii, I don't think that's a very good idea," I said, tugging onto his shirt.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"Well, remember Reborn said before that if you don't have any regrets, you will die? Plus I don't think a guy like you who have gotten overconfident after all the flattery will have any regrets," I explained.

"She's right, Tsuna. Learn to pay attention next time," Reborn said while sipping his coffee.

"Oh right. That means... The Dying Will Bullet is useless!" Tsuna-nii exclaimed, clutching his head realization.

"Do you still want to give it a try? If you're lucky, you'll die without pain," Reborn asked, his chameleon transformed into his gun.

"Hieee! N-No way!" he protested.

"Well, good luck then, Hero." The door of the Fire Hydrant closed.

"Good luck too, Tsuna-nii, because you're gonna need it."

"W-What do I do?" Tsuna-nii began to panic and started pacing around.

"And I've just stopped being called Dame-Tsuna. If I mess up this game, then it'll just go back to how it was before. Right, this means..."

"I'll just have to run away," I continued.

"That's my only option!"

"But that would mean betraying Kyoko who was so excited for the match," I continued again.

"Yeah, that's the problem... Wait! H-How did you know what I was thinking!" he questioned.

"Your face tells it all. Plus I lived with you for like about a year, so I practically know almost everything about you," I answered, putting my hands behind my head.

"Never mind that, what should I do?" Tsuna-nii panicked again. I sighed.

"Tsuna-nii, this is just like the Asshole-sempai incident all over again."

"A-Asshole-sempai? Language, Akemi!"

"You're worrying about that now? Anyways, if it was Reborn, I'm pretty sure he would have said,'If you're man, you would choose death over running away.' Though, I'm pretty sure I would've commented,'To hell with that!' But what he says does make a little sense."

"How does that got to do with helping me!?" I sighed again. I'm too young to become Tsuna-nii's counselor but I already am so fuck that!

"Look Tsuna-nii, I am one hundred-no, one thousand percent sure that no one, and I mean **no one**, would laugh if they see someone who's using all their strength and will to play the damn game! If they did, I would make sure I would make their lives a personal hell!" I exclaimed, fire in my eyes.

"Akemi..." Well, same shit happened like with the Ass-I mean Mochida-sempai incident, Tsuna-nii got persuaded by me, goes to the gym. I really got to watch my language.

I ran after Tsuna-nii and also head for the gym.

* * *

_At the freaking gym~ _

"So... I gave in to Akemi again... Since it came to this, I'll just have to get it over with quickly," Tsuna-nii spoke to himself. I crept up to him silently and pat his back. (Due to my freaking height again!)

"Boo!"

"Hieee!" As expected, Tsuna-nii screamed but calm down once he saw that is me, who is currently literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Y-You should h-have seen that l-look on your face! It's so h-hilarious!" I managed to choke out between my laughter.

"A-Akemi! Don't do that again!"

"Fine." I gave in reluctantly and pouted a bit.

"W-Why are you here?" Tsuna-nii asked. I mentally facepalmed.

"Tsuna-nii, did you forget that I'll also be participating in the tournament?"

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Anyways, Tsuna-nii," I gave him a serious look," just remember that it's okay if you don't win. Just as long as you do your very best." I gave him a cheeky smile and a double thumbs-up. I love my thumbs.

"Thanks, Akemi." _'At least someone doesn't expect me to win,' _he thought, some of his worries relieved a little. He then opened the door to the gym shakily.

"Fight, Tsuna!"

"The team's secret weapon is here!"

"T-They're really depending on me," Tsuna-nii said.

"Tsuna-kun, do your best!" Kyoko-nee said. Wao. Tsuna-nii must be so pressurized by now. We both walked to where the rest of the volleyball team is.

"We've been waiting for you, Tsuna!" a guy-I think the name was Yamamoto- said.

"Show us your awesome skills!" some random dude said.

"Hey! What about me? I'm playing too, you know!" I exclaimed, waving my arms to get their attentions.

"Ah ha ha, sorry. You're that special kid in class, right?" Yamamoto said.

"The name's Akemi. A-ke-mi. Not kid, got it!" I puffed out my cheeks in anger.

"Got it! Do your best for the game!" he said cheerfully.

"That goes without saying." I look around at my surroundings a little.

"Wait, Gokudera! You're here too?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's that a problem?" he said rudely. Tsundere-mode again~ Why am I surrounded by so many of them?

"Never mind." The floor of the gym is currently being mopped by the Discipline Committee Members. Wait, Discipline Committee Members = Discipline Committee Leader = Hibari-fucking-Kyoya. Hibari-san is watching!? WTF!?

"Director, the preparations are complete," a Discipline Committee Member said to Hibari-san.

"I see. Then instructor, you may begin," Hibari-san said. The said instructor nodded.

"We will now begin the match against Year 1 Class A and Year 1 Class C!" The whistle blew. (A/N: I suck at any action-type of scenes) The opponent threw the volleyball high and smacked it towards Tsuna-nii's side. Tsuna-nii was in daze, unsure of what to do. Yamamoto who noticed that, quickly ran over and managed to smack the ball back to the opponent's field with his arm. The whole gym erupted into cheers.

"As expected from Yamamoto of the baseball club!"

"Takeshi!" Yamamoto waved sheepishly to his ever-loyal fangirls/fanboys and thanked them.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Hm." That was Gokudera, must have been jealous something akin to that. Oh, I'm FIRED UP TO THE EXTREME! That sounds familiar somehow... Screw it! I'll think about it some other day.

We went back to our positions and let the second round begin! The opponent threw the volleyball high and smacked it towards Tsuna-nii's side again.

"It's yours, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled. Tsuna-nii begin to panic.

"Go!"

"Attack!" People were cheering on for Tsuna-nii. He noticed that and he jumped!... only a few centimeters above the ground. So, he smacked... into the air and the ball hit his face. He fell down and so did the ball. Everyone was rooted to their spots due to shock. I took that to my advantage and forward-flip to where the ball is falling and smacked it just in time when it nearly hit the ground to the opponents. As I had expected, they were too slow to notice and the ball dropped on the ground on their side.

"Don't just stand there, Baka!" I shouted to my team members and that jolt them out of their reverie.

The whole crowd was disappointed at Tsuna-nii and began to whine.

"Shut up, people! He tried!" I yelled,"Plus our team did get a point! So stop it before I make you!" The gym immediately went silent.

"Thank you."

I walked towards Tsuna-nii and asked," You okay?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled. I offered him my hand and he accepted it. I pulled him up and he took a few moments to regain his balance.

"What're you doing, Tsuna?" a team member asked, disappointed too.

"Like I said, he _tried. _Why don't you people get it? Plus I managed to get a point so it's fine, right?" I answered for Tsuna-nii.

"What a mess," Gokudera said, glaring at him.

"Don't mind, don't mind. Let's keep going," Yamamoto said,"You too, Akemi!" Finally! Someone who understands!

"Hai! Let's beat them!" I said, punching my fist in the air. Well, let's see what happens.

Third round: Ball hit Tsuna-nii in the stomach.

Fourth round: Tsuna-nii couldn't block the ball.

Fifth round: Tsuna-nii tried smacking the ball but ended up ball smacking his face.

Sixth round: ... I don't wanna talk about it.

The spectators were all very disappointed.

"H-He sucks too much," a black-haired girl, whom I think the name is Kurokawa Hana, commented, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

The whistle blew. "End of the first set." And we lost, by about eighteen points. Tsuna-nii sighed dramatically.

"Are you really trying, Tsuna?"

"If you're just playing around, then leave!"

"We're playing seriously!" The team members said to Tsuna-nii angrily.

"Tsuna-nii is trying! He is just... never good at sports," I countered back lamely.

"Akemi... It's okay," he said.

"Tsuna-nii..." He became a little depressed. I tugged onto his shirt to get his attention and to tell him something.

"Tsuna-nii, look at everyone and tell me what you notice."

"T-They are covered in wounds, even Yamamoto..."

"Yep, those wounds were caused by them training very hard for this tournament."

"But I'm just..." he look at himself.

_'No one, and I mean** no one**, would laugh if they see someone who's using all their strength and will to play the damn game!' _Akemi's words rang through his head. He then nodded to himself, eyes now filled with new-found determination.

"Tsuna-nii, there's still four sets you know? Let's fight with our dying wills together and turn this around!" I encouraged him, beaming brightly.

"You're right, Akemi. I'm going to do this with my dying will!" he said. All of the sudden, two gunshots were heard and Tsuna-nii fell down.

"What happen, Tsuna?"

"Did something happen to your legs?" The team members questioned.

_'Seems like it's not the Dying Will Bullet.'_

**_'Of course it isn't. The bullets Reborn shot was the Jump Bullet.' _**

_'Jump Bullet?'_

**_'Watch what happens to find out what it does.'_ **

The whistle blew signalling the start of the second set. The opponents again threw the ball high.

"It's coming, Tsuna! Block it!" Yamamoto warned.

"Un!" He readied himself, ran and jumped when the opponent was about to smack it. When Tsuna-nii jumped, he jumped so high that when the opponent smack the ball, the ball hit... Tsuna-nii's ermm... manhood?

**_'The Dying Will Bullet is just one of the special bullet of the Vongola Familigia. That was the Jump Bullet and as the name suggests, it allows the target to jump high.' _**

_'You're like a Mafia-related stuff dictionary, Ichigo.'_

**_'Thanks for the compliment, Hikari.'_**

_'The name is AKEMI!' _

Back to what is happening, gasps could be heard from majority of the male population, mostly because they are imagining themselves in Tsuna-nii's shoes. For once, I'm thankful I'm of the female gender.

"Great!"

"Good job, Tsuna!"

"Right, let's turn the tide!" Yamamoto said.

"Heck yeah!" I shouted, fist meeting the air. Let the second round of the second set begin!

* * *

Long story short, thanks to Tsuna-nii's enthusiasm, the team is working together! The opponent's team is having their ass handed to them.

"Game set! Year 1 Class A wins!" The whole gym erupted into cheers.

"We fu-" Tsuna-nii gave me a look that says 'Don't-you-dare',"I mean freaking did it!" I yelled the loudest.

"Why do you have to be so strict, Tsuna-nii?" I mumbled, pouting.

"You really did it, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, putting his arm around Tsuna-nii.

"Yeah, we won!" Tsuna-nii replied.

"You really are amazing," Yamamoto commented. Tsuna-nii then smiled, they both laughed together. Ah, does that means they're friends now? Good for Tsuna-nii then. I smiled.

"It's not over," Gokudera said suddenly. Tsuna-nii and I both got shocked a little by his sentence.

"I won't accept it. I'm the one who's worthy to become the Juudaime." The fuck!? How does he know?

"Meet me at the back of the school building." That was all he said before he left.

"So... Let's go, Tsuna-nii!" I said, pulling Tsuna-nii's hand with me.

"U-Un!" He nodded.

* * *

_At the back of the school building after changing into our uniforms~_

"U-Um, so what is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna-nii asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked too.

"If some trash like you becomes the Juudiame, the Vongola Familigia is done for."

"W-Why do you know about the Familigia?"

"You're annoying. This is your end," Gokudera said, taking out his... How the FUCK did he get DYNAMITES!? He got to tell me where to get some one day.

"D-Dynamites!?" Tsuna-nii exclaimed.

"This was faster than I had expected." That voice, Reborn! He suddenly came from his hide-out in a tree.

"Reborn! In a place like that..."

"It's another one of my hideaways." Just how many- oh wait, it's all over the school. Reborn jumped from his spot and onto Tsuna-nii's head.

"Gokudera Hayato," Reborn spoke.

"What! You know him?" Tsuna-nii said, surprised.

"Apparently he does," I said.

"Yup, he's a family member that I called over from Italy."

"So, you're the reason why we're going to get bombed to death after this whole conversation!?" I shouted,"Wait, you're in the Mafia, Gokudera?"

"It's our first time meeting though," Reborn said.

"So you're the hitman that the Kyuudiame has the most trust in, Reborn. I heard rumors about you." As expected from the world's greatest hitman.

"It better be true that I'm becoming the Juudiame if I get rid of this guy." I see- Wait, what!?

"Wh-What are you-" Before Tsuna-nii could continue, Reborn interrupted.

"Yup, it's true."

"What! Can you even do that? Was it a lie that I was destined to become the Juudiame?!"

"If you don't want to lose, fight."

"F-Fight? Y-You're kidding. I can't fight against a Mafia guy!" Having said that, Tsuna-nii ran away.

"Chotto matte, Tsuna-nii!" I called after him, but before I could catch up, a dynamite was thrown in the direction where Tsuna-nii was heading.

"Stop right there," Gokudera said, hands full with dynamites.

"W-Where did you-"

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide dynamites in any part of body, in other words, he's a human bomb," Reborn explained.

"My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato. Brace yourself." Indeed a fitting name. Wait, now it's not the time to be thinking of names! All the dynamites in his hands lit up. My eyes widen.

"How the heck can the fire automatically-" I was cut off when he threw another dynamite at Tsuna-nii. I closed my eyes and coughed a little as the smoke irritated my throat. When I open my eyes again, I saw Tsuna-nii running away with dynamites blowing up just behind him.

I wonder how does Hibari _not _hear this ruckus? *Boom* Ah, there went the bushes~ Maybe Hibari is better off not knowing this...

Tsuna-nii then ran into a dead end. Oh shit.

"Next is the fatal blow," Gokudera said. But before he could light up the dynamites, I ran in front of Tsuna-nii and put my hands out in a protective manner.

"You..." Surprise and hesitation flashed in his eyes.

"Move."

"Fuck No." I stood firmly.

"How can a kid like you swear so much?"

"Oh come on! We live in the era where a clumsy thirteen-year-old can become one of the world's strongest mafia boss, a baby can be an assassin but not just an assassin, one of the world's greatest! And also a fifteen-year-old can use tonfas using the excuse as 'disciplining' them! And a fourteen-year-old like you is legal enough to use FUCKING dynamites! A swearing child should be the least of your worries! Would you like me to continue to ramble on?"

"Just move."

"No." Why is he so intent on asking me to move? Could it be because... Realization struck me. He doesn't want me to get hurt.

"Move already!"

"Gokudera..."

"Thanks but I'll be fine!" I flashed him a smile.

"Tch." The dynamites were lit.

"Hatero!" (A/N: Not so sure how to spell again but it means Perish) He threw the dynamites reluctantly. You know what, I'm not so sure if I'll be fine after all. However, I still stood firmly rooted to the ground.

_'I'll protect Tsuna-nii!' _

"Fight with your dying will." A gunshot was heard.

"Reborn! Extinguish fires with my dying will!" In lightning speed, all the dynamites that were thrown was extinguished.

"Double Bomb!" Like the name, it's literally double the bombs. However, Tsuna-nii still managed to extinguished all the flames.

"Triple Bomb!" Unfortunately, one of the dynamites he was holding dropped to the ground near him and then so did the rest.

"Oh crap.," he said.

"Fuck this!" was what I had said. I ran with all my might and pushed Gokudera to the ground.

_'Damn it!' _The only thing I could do to protect him was just to hug him and probably suffer most of the burns myself. And hug him I did.

"Extinguish!" Tsuna-nii came to our rescue and put out the flames just in the nick of time. His flame then went out.

"Ah, thank goodness," he said. I let go of Gokudera. Gokudera then sat up and look at me. But before he could say anything, I pulled his collar and headbutted him. **Hard. **

"You Baka! Next time you want to kill someone, perfect the skill first so you only end up taking the target's life not end up taking both the target and your life!" I shouted in his face. He was stunned.

"A-Akemi! Are you okay?" Tsuna-nii asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?" I let go of his collar and gave Tsuna-nii my jacket to wear.

"Fine too." Tsuna-nii put on my jacket, little tight but still fit him. Then, Gokudera knelt down suddenly.

"I did not realize it! You are the one fit to become the Juudiame. Juudiame, I'll follow you until the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!"

"The fuck?" I said.

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this Familigia's rule," Reborn explained.

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the Juudiame. I just wanted to see if the Juudiame really had the strength to be a suitable boss. But you proved me wrong! You are much more than I had ever expected! You even risked your life to save me even though I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!" Wao. That's a 180 degree turn of personality. Or was it 360 degree?

"Wait, that's troubling! Can't we just be regular classmates?" Tsuna-nii asked.

"I won't let you do that," Gokudera declared.

_'He's so scary that Tsuna-nii can't talk back. What's with this situation?' _I sweat-dropped.

"Good job, Tsuna. It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate. You've passed for today and you didn't need the Dying Will Bullet," Reborn said while taking down some things in his notebook.

"Hey..." Gokudera started, looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Thanks, I guess," he muttered.

"Oh, you're welcome," I said while giving him one of my brightest smiles. Gokudera smiled a little too, his eyes full of shine again, thanks to Tsuna-nii.

"Huh, what's with him?"

"That underwear guy is such a loser." Some third year delinquents said. Cue tick marks for Gokudera and me.

"Looks like it's time to make myself useful," Gokudera said.

"W-What?"

"I'll totally annihilate them," he said, while his hands were full with dynamites.

"W-Wait, you don't need to!"

His dynamites all lit up. But surprisingly, he didn't threw them.

.

.

.

_But that's only because I took them out of his hands and threw them myself~ _

* * *

**Omake: How Akemi Got A Phone At A Really Low Price **

* * *

I really need a phone. I really do.

Part of the reason is because that way, if I'm lost, I have something to fall back on.

Most of it is because there are lots of things that could be blackmail materials and I need a phone to record or take pictures of.

But my problem? Not enough money. Even for a second-hand phone. That. Just. Sucks.

So here I am at the second-hand phone shop, trying out my methods of buying this orange flip-phone at an even cheaper price.

_Method 1: Begging_

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No. This phone is already half of it's original price and you want me to lower it? Sorry, no can do."

"Shit."

_Method 2: Stealing _

Stealing is illegal unfortunately. But so is the Mafia. Nah, too troublesome.

_Method 3: Guilt Tripping _

"I really need this phone..." Puppy eyes.

"But I don't have enough money..." Pouting.

"I can't contact my family now..." Teary eyes.

"Sorry, kid but guilt tripping don't work for me."

"Damn, you're good."

"No, you just suck."

_Method 4: Sit outside the shop and wait for something to happen _

"This is so boring~"

_Method 5: Walk around outside the shop to irritate owner _

I'm just walking around outside. I looked inside the shop.

"Fuck." The owner was just listening to music, not giving a shit about me.

I was not paying attention so I bumped into someone.

"Sorry-"

"What are you doing, Mini-Omnivore?" Cue smirk on my face due to an idea.

_Method 6: Find out yourself below _

"Owner-san, can I buy this phone again at this price?"

"I told you how many times already-" he spoke but then stopped when he saw who was behind me.

"What were you saying, Owner-san?"

"I-I mean s-sure!" I paid for the phone and left the shop immediately.

"Thanks so much, Hibari-san! I will make it up to you someday."

"Hn."

"So, tell me your phone number!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"... Will you keep quiet if I do so?"

"Yup!"

"... Fine." We exchanged numbers. I'm _so _going to put his ringtone as Namimori School Anthem~

* * *

**Lesson learnt: Always have Hibari-san standing behind you, glaring at the owner, to get a phone at a price you want. **

* * *

A/N: Phew~ *Wipes invisible sweat away* That's done! I'M SO FREAKING SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING AS FAST AS I SHOULD! Mostly is because I'm lazy. Anyways, thanks to Arciia for suggesting to write my disclaimer that way! Thanks to EVERYONE again who reads, reviews, favorite, followed this story! Sorry for being such a lame Author too. I'll try with my DYING WILL to update faster! Please leave a review~ Ciao~

Next update: Well, looking at things right now... _probably_ on 24/8/2013 or later than that...


	8. Ame's A Baka, A Huge Baka!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or the Cover Image, and many other things, but do own Akemi and any OOC-ness and the pocky I just bought.

Chapter 6: Ame's A Baka, A Huge Baka!

Warning: You know the drill. No? Fine, I'll tell you. This chapter just sucks like the rest!

* * *

**Recap: Gokudera came, volleyball tournament came, dynamites came at Tsuna and Akemi, dynamites also came at the third year delinquents' faces. **

* * *

_It's weird..._

_Ame is supposed to join too like Gokudera..._

_Something is different about the plot..._

_I have a bad feeling about today... _

* * *

"Sora, Kumo, Arashi, Ame..." I mumbled, mulling on what Ichigo said while tapping my foot. Those are the weathers Ichigo mentioned before and today. If I think about it logically, Arashi will be Gokudera, Sora and Kumo would either be Tsuna-nii or Hibari-san. But who is Ame?

Ichigo is also mentioned about the plot. Does that mean Ichigo knows the plot? But he said that something is different about the plot. Does he not know after all?

"Are we done choosing teams?"

"Just two left."

Right now is P.E lessons for Class 1A and the students are choosing teams. Seems like we are playing baseball today... Why am I participating in the boys' P.E instead of the girls? Oh right, I wanted more fun.

"I'm saying you can have Dame-Tsuna on your team. We will have Akemi."

"No way! We don't want to lose. He was amazing at volleyball but we know he sucks at baseball. We will have Akemi instead."

Tsuna-nii and I sighed. P.E is always such a pain in the ass. Both figuratively and literally since I always fall down on my butt accidentally. Gokudera is not here since he went to resupply his dynamites, quite shocking as he is _such _a royal puppy to Tsuna-nii which I just found out in the most disturbing way possible, so I got no one to annoy or talk or argue with.

Back to what I was thinking... There is a high possibility that Ichigo knows the plot of this world. However, he said that there is something different about the plot meaning that originally, this 'Ame' person was supposed to join the Vongola Familigia together with Gokudera but that didn't happen. Was the plot screwed up? But I am pretty sure I did not do anything major to change the plot. Well, at least to my knowledge. Maybe it's-

"We don't want to have Dame-Tsuna on our team!" That shout interrupted my thoughts.

"We also don't want Dame-Tsuna on our team!" Now, I forgot what I was thinking about. Damn.

"Would you guys shut up and choose the team already!? I'm trying to think something important here that might affect the future!" I shouted at them. They immediately stayed quiet.

"Isn't it alright? Just join our team, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, showing his famous smile. Though, it didn't seem as bright as it was during the volleyball tournament. Nah, must be me.

"Are you serious, Yamamoto? You don't have to let that loser in."

"Don't be so stingy. I just have to keep them from hitting, right?"

"Well, if Yamamoto says so."

"Then, I will join the other team! I really want to versus against Yamamoto!" I declared, putting my arms behind my head. I really want a challenge today.

"Ehhh! That's ridiculous. Yamamoto is amazing at baseball!" said a team member.

"Well, let's see later," I replied, cracking my knuckles. Now, that I think of it...

How do you play baseball?

* * *

_I don't really know how to describe a baseball game but I'll try my best~ _

"So, all I have to do is hit the ball Yamamoto is throwing, right?" I said. My team members nodded.

"Well that's easy enough!" I clapped my hands together in glee. I took the baseball bat and positioned myself, Yamamoto did the same but in the form of throwing. Suddenly, Yamamoto's eyes narrowed and face darkened, he immediately became serious. I gulped. Yamamoto being serious is kinda scary. I think I'll call that "Baseball Crazy Mode" a.k.a "BCM". I returned his seriousness by glaring (read: pouting [Akemi: It's GLARING DAMMIT!]) at him. The atmosphere in the air became tense, no one dare spoke a word. Then, he threw the ball.

_'This guy is the real shit.' _The speed of his ball was like, I don't know, 180km/per hour?

_**'Just close your eyes.' **_The heck? I closed my eyes, following Ichigo's instruction. I trust Ichigo after all.

* * *

_Third person POV~_

It all happened in a flash. Akemi opened her eyes and they suddenly turned into a shade of black instead of her usual fiery red. She gave a death glare (not a pout) and her eyes were focus on the ball. Then, her eyes widened and hit it.

Yep, she hit it. She _hit _the _ball _which flew about _180km/per hour _by _Yamamoto who is an expert on baseball. _Shocking, isn't it? All the students were silent, then Akemi's team cheered._  
_

"You hit the ball, Akemi!"

"Good job!" Akemi's eyes returned to her original colour.

"I... hit it?" she said slowly, as if unsure.

"You're good at this Akemi!" Yamamoto commented.

_'What the heck happened?' _she thought. _'Maybe it was instinct...'_

"Time out," she said, doing a T-sign with her hands,"I'm tired, switch out!"

"Awww, come on, Akemi! Do it for the team!"

"No," she replied bluntly. Her team was disappointed but did so anyways. She sat down at the bench and watched the rest of the game.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. His athleticism and popularity are needed in the family." Well, we all knew who said that.

* * *

_End of P.E Lesson~ Akemi's POV~_

"It's your fault, Dame-Tsuna!"

"That's why I didn't want him in the team."

"Sweep the field by yourself."

_'In the end, our team lost,' _Tsuna thought. I felt so bad for Tsuna-nii. Come on, I mean baseball is a TEAM effort! He's not the only one at fault! I jumped off the bench and went to find a broom to help Tsuna-nii.

_'Found it!' _I grabbed it but at the same time another hand had reached out and grabbed it.

"Huh," we said at the same time. Turns out the person is Yamamoto.

"Oh, you want the broom? You can have it, I'll find another one," I said, letting go.

"Thanks, Akemi!" he said, beaming. I looked at his smile. Was his smile always so lonely and...

"Fake..." I said aloud, surprising myself. Yamamoto looked taken aback. Was I right?

My head was downcast, eyes hidden behind my bangs, casting shadows. Memories of my past began to flow through my mind. My past self was also like this once, but Eisuke-nii pulled me out of that darkness. But Yamamoto... don't have anyone to pull him out... No! No! No! I don't want anybody to suffer like I did in the past! I... I will pull him out of that lonely place!

"Ne, Yamamoto..." He looked at me, my head still facing the ground.

"I just want to say that I know... how tiring it is to fake a smile...how lonely it is not having someone to hear your problems... how frustrating it is when someone asks 'Hey! Are you okay?' and you reply 'I'm fine!' when all you want to do is shout out 'No! I am not!' " I unconsciously clenched my fists.

Shock was evident in Yamamoto's eyes. Someone... someone finally... understood.

"I know... because I had experienced it before. No one except my brother cares about me... but I know he won't always be there to help me. That's why I started hiding my feelings behind a smile, putting on a front when all I wanted to do was cry my heart out..."

"But then... Tsuna-nii taught me... it was okay to cry..."

"That's why..." I looked up to Yamamoto.

"It's okay not to smile... it's okay to cry, to pour out all your problems and feelings... It's okay."

"But... no one would listen, my friends, they are all fake! They befriended me just because of my popularity! All they see is someone who is excellent baseball, who is one of the most popular guys in school. They don't see me as Yamamoto Takeshi, a normal middle-school student!" Yamamoto blurted out.

"If that's the case... then isn't it simple?" I replied.

"How is it simple!?"

"Yamamoto... can I be your friend?" I said, stretching my hand for him to accept.

Just that sentence rendered him still. It was the first time in years had he heard such a sincere request. Maybe, just maybe...

He could start over.

"So... what's your answer?" I asked.

"Okay... Of course it's Okay!" he replied, giving me a smile. A genuine smile.

_'There's that smile.' _He accepted my hand and we did a handshake.

"Yeah! We're friends now!" I cheered," that's so cool!"

"Haha!" he laughed at my childishness and then ruffled my head.

"Come on, I'm going to help Tsuna to sweep," Yamamoto said.

"Okay- Wait! I need to find a broom!" I ran off.

_'I don't want his smile to disappear... and get replaced by that lonely and fake smile.'_

I managed to find another broom and rushed to where Tsuna-nii and Yamamoto is.

"Yo, I'm here to help," I yelled to Tsuna-nii and began to sweep too.

"T-Thanks, Akemi," he said.

"Sorry, it's all my fault. Just when you let me in your team..." Tsuna-nii apologized to Yamamoto.

"Don't worry about it, it's only P.E. I'm counting on you, my target stock," Yamamoto said.

"Huh?" we answered in unison.

"Aren't you amazing lately? Like in the kendo battle and the volleyball tournament. I got you checked in my book."

"Ehh! Oh, uh..." Tsuna-nii stuttered, face red like my hair.

"In comparison, I just play baseball like it's all I know."

"What are you talking about? Your baseball skills are awesome!" I commented, giving him a cheeky smile.

"It's not going that well," he replied me.

"Huh?" Tsuna-nii was confused.

"Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up. At this rate, it'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball. Tsuna... What should I do?"

Tsuna-nii looked shocked at his question, his mouth hanging open.

"Just kidding. Lately, you're so reliable so I just..."

Tsuna-nii thought for a moment before saying,"I guess more effort is the way to go... I think." You're such a liar, Tsuna-nii!

"Yeah," Yamamoto muttered but loud enough for us to hear.

"Huh!" Tsuna-nii exclaimed.

"You know, I thought that was it, too. We agree as I expected."

"Re-Really?"

"Alright, today I'm remaining here and practicing like hell!" Then they both laughed together.

"I agree with Tsuna-nii but just don't overexert yourself, Yamamoto," I added.

"Sure, Akemi! Don't worry!" he said.

_**'I wonder if he really is going to listen though...' **_

_'Huh? What do you mean?'_

**_'I mean that Yamamoto looks like the type of person who puts in all his effort into baseball.' _**

'So?'

**_'So... that means that he is probably going to overexert himself out!' _**

_'Are you sure?'_

I looked at Yamamoto who is chatting with Tsuna-nii happily.

_'He is going to overexert himself... but I'm sure nothing will happen, right?'_

**_'Let's just hope so, Hikari.' _**

_'I told you it's- Never mind.'_

* * *

_At the Sawada Household~ More specifically Tuna's room~ _

"Die, Tsuna-nii! Die!" I shouted at him. Actually at his character in the video game. No way am I ever going to curse Tsuna-nii to die.

"I think you're taking this game _way _too seriously," Tsuna-nii muttered but I still could hear it. By the looks of Shiro and Kuri 's faces they seem to agree with him.

"VIDEO GAMES ARE MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY- Holy shit! Where did you get that plasma grenade!?"

"Did something good happen?" Reborn questioned Tsuna-nii while polishing his gun.

"Die!" That was me.

"Can you tell? Today, a popular student came to me for advice," Tsuna-nii told him.

"Die!" That was also me.

"About that Yamamoto..."

"Die!" Do I need to say?

"How did you know?!"

"Die!" Ah~ Fourth time.

"Make him your subordinate."

"Damn! Die already!" That was new. Two additional words.

"What! You're gonna turn my classmate into a mafia member too!?"

"Yes! Damage- Oh wait that was my character!"

"Absolutely not! Yamamoto is hot on baseball. I want to help out Yamamoto as a friend!"

"Come on! Dieeeeeee!"

"You should try getting hot too for once," Reborn said and set Tsuna-nii on fire.

"That's the wrong meaning of hot," Reborn said.

"Don't say my line!" Tsuna-nii shouted.

"Yes! I FREAKING WON!" I cheered and jumped around the room in joy.

"Tsuna-nii, when did you get ummm... burned?" I asked, pointing at his clothes. He just sweat-dropped along with Shiro and Kuri.

* * *

_At Namimori Middle School Class 1A~_

**_'I got this REALLY bad feeling...' _**

_'Me too, Ichigo. Let's hope it's nothing.'_

So here I am, sitting on my chair, trying to sleep on my desk.

"Hey everyone! Yamamoto's going to jump off the roof!" a student from my class exclaimed. I fell off my chair and my face met the floor.

"Yamamoto from our class?"

"Him? That's impossible."

"There're good and bad pranks, you know."

"When he stayed after school practicing yesterday, he went too far and broke his arm!" the student explained. My eyes widened.

_'No way... It's our fault...'_

"Anyways, go to the rooftop!"

"Okay!" All the students immediately ran out of the classroom with the exception of Tsuna-nii, Kyoko who was about to go and of course, me.

"Tsuna-kun, Akemi-chan, let's go!" Kyoko said.

"Uh yeah, af-after I go to the washroom..." Tsuna-nii answered lamely.

"M-Me too..." I said.

* * *

_At the rooftop~ I think I use too much line breaks~ But who cares, I love them~_

"Hey Yamamoto, this isn't funny!"

"You're taking it too far!"

"Heh. Sorry but that's not true. After the baseball god threw me away, I have nothing left," Yamamoto said. There he stood, behind a rusty fence.

"No way!"

"He's serious!"

"The fence is rusty and might fall apart anytime too!" Thanks, that's _so _helpful. Note the sarcasm, ha, makes me want to laugh.

But I couldn't... I couldn't even crack a smile... how could I when it's partially my fault that Yamamoto is attempting to commit suicide?

"What should I do? I shouldn't have said that!" Tsuna-nii said, both of us hiding behind a wall.

"Tsuna-nii, it was my fault too. I should have tried harder! I should have stayed behind! I knew something was bound to go wrong but I-I didn't do anything!"

"Akemi..." Tsuna-nii said," but now what should we do? I can't face Yamamoto!"

"Tsuna-nii..." I gave him a serious look and grabbed his shoulders. "We got to go and talk some sense into him."

"Ehh! But how?"

"I don't know how but we got to at least do something!"

"Akemi is right." Reborn!

"You want to help Yamamoto as a friend, right? Then don't run away," Reborn said.

Friend... Yamamoto is my friend! I got to stop him!

"Sorry, Tsuna-nii. But it's for the greater good."

"Huh?" I grabbed Tsuna-nii's collar and dragged him to where the crowd was. Tsuna-nii was making choke sounds all the way.

"Move," I commanded coldly, releasing some killer intent. The crowd sensed that and complied. Soon, I reached to where Yamamoto was and released Tsuna-nii.

"Tsuna... Akemi..." Yamamoto said, eyes slightly widened. The whole crowd stared at us but I didn't give a damn.

"Yamamoto..." I mumbled.

"If you came to stop me, it's no use," he said.

"Don't talk..." I muttered, eyes hidden behind bangs.

"What?"

"Don't talk as if baseball is everything, you Baka!" I shouted.

"Who are you to judge me!?" he shouted back at equal volume.

"True... I am not the one to judge..." I said.

"But..." I looked at him with determined eyes.

"Your arm can always heal! You can always get another chance at baseball!" I yelled.

"But once you lose your live you will never get it back! Once you take that one step forward...your father can never see you again!"

His eyes widened.

"Dad..." he mumbled.

"Do you know... how much it hurts to lose a loved one? How much it hurts when you want to see him again but know that you can't?"

"It hurts a lot over here," I clenched my uniform where my heart was,"it's like there is thousands of knives stabbing you at once..."

"I-I don't want anyone to experience that like me! I don't want your father to experience that! Th-that's why... please," I pleaded.

"Look around you... there's a lot of people who cares about you, I care about you! So please... come over here." I was almost in tears when I finished my speech. Well, _almost. _

"Okay, Tsuna-nii, your turn to say," I spoke abruptly and pushed Tsuna-nii towards Yamamoto.

"A-Akemi!" he exclaimed then turned to look at Yamamoto.

"Y-Yamamoto... I'm sorry! I arrogantly told you 'effort' and such, but I have really done nothing! What I said yesterday was a lie, I'm sorry!" Tsuna-nii said.

"Saying you're so frustrated that you want to die or because of a career ending accident... Unlike you, I never had those kinds of intense thoughts."

"In fact, I'm a pathetic person who would have regrets when dying... thinking if I'm going to die then I should have done it with my dying will, thinking that it's a waste to die from something like this..."

"So, I'm sorry!" Tsuna-nii ended his speech. Atta boy, Tsuna-nii!

"Tsuna... Akemi..." Yamamoto finally spoke.

"Later!" Tsuna-nii yelled and began to run.

"Wait, Tsuna," Yamamoto said and grabbed Tsuna-nii's sleeve. However, the floor decided to be slightly slippery today and so Tsuna-nii slipped. Yamamoto, who was holding onto Tsuna-nii's sleeve, unconsciously pulled him and Tsuna-nii ended up slamming into Yamamoto. Due to the impact, the fence broke.

Yep, the fence broke. **The** **fence fucking broke at the worst possible timing ever. **

"Tsuna-nii! Yamamoto!" I shouted worriedly. Luckily, I managed to run in time to catch Tsuna-nii's arm whose arm was grabbed by Yamamoto's good arm. And boy, are they light!? *Sarcasm*

"A little help here would be nice!" I yelled but being shocked by everything, they didn't even hear me and stayed rooted to their spots.

"Shit!" I muttered,"Hold on guys!" Dammit! What should I do!? Wait... I could do that! A little risky but doable enough!

"One, two, three!" At the count of three, I jumped off the roof, turned my body and used the momentum to swing them to the safe ground of the rooftop. And it worked! Though they didn't land well... and the fact that now I'm the one who is falling.

"Maybe this was not so doable after all," I said while falling down.

"Akemi!" Tsuna-nii and Yamamoto shouted looking at my falling figure. I gave them a peace-sign. If it weren't for the fact that I was in danger, they would probably have sweat-dropped.

_**'You're so fucking reckless! I'll lend you my power just for this once again, may have some side-effects though.'**_

_'Say what?' _

Then you know what happened?

I blacked out. Not the best thing to happen now, isn't it?

* * *

_Third person POV~ _

Akemi's once fiery red eyes now turned pitch black, not like the shade of black during PE lesson. Her eyes widened and in a split second she disappeared. Then, she was on the ground, standing perfectly unharmed.

Her eyes slowly returned to her fiery red before her eyelids closed and she fall forward and collapsed.

"Akemi!" Tsuna and Yamamoto shouted and bolted down the stairs and to where Akemi was.

"A-Akemi! Are you alright? Akemi!" Tsuna yelled, full of concern.

"Calm down, Tsuna, Akemi just fainted," Yamamoto pointed out, after examining Akemi.

"I-I'm glad," Tsuna-nii said and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Come on, Tsuna. Let's bring her to the infirmary," Yamamoto advised.

"Un!" Tsuna nodded in approval and carried Akemi in piggy-back style.

"Ne, Tsuna..."

"H-Hai?"

"Tsuna, you're amazing! Just like you said, have to do it with your dying will! I don't know what I was thinking, nothing good comes from my idiocy."

"Y-Yamamoto..."

"Hahaha!" They both laughed together in glee. A smile appeared on Akemi's face.

* * *

_In the infirmary~ Akemi's POV~_

"Ughh..." I groaned as I woke up.

"Ah! She's waking up!" Yamamoto said.

"No shit, Sherlock," I mumbled. Damn! I think I have a migraine, my head feels like it's splitting! I clutched my head in pain.

"A-Are you okay?" Tsuna-nii asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a little headache," I explained and gave him a smile to prove it.

"Akemi... I'm sorry," Yamamoto said,"If you guys weren't there to knock some sense into me, I wouldn't know what might happen."

"It's fine. After all... aren't we friends, you huge Baka?" I said, smiling brightly.

"Ah..." Yamamoto gasped in realization."That's right, isn't it? Ah ha ha ha!"

"Ah ha ha ha!" I started laughing too along with Tsuna-nii and soon, the sound of our laughter resounded through the whole room.

_'This is great. Tsuna-nii and I got a new friend today!' _

Which left only one thing.

.

.

.

_How on earth did I survive that fall? _

* * *

A/N: Okay, I admit that was real crappy. Really crappy. I didn't really plan much so yeah... Sorry if this chapter was short for you and for the fact that I'm a crappy author! And I promise that next time I would look at the calendar to give you a more accurate date of when I will update! I didn't realize I had exams the next week... If it makes you feel any better I think I failed all the subjects except English, since I know the results. So... which do you prefer? 1) Wait for about 2 weeks and get 1 chapter 2) Wait for a few weeks and get like 3-5 chapters? That's a pickle... Oh well, please review~ Ciao~

Next update: 6/10/2013 (NO LATER THAN THAT! Cuz' it's when all my exams all over!)


	9. AN and Short Omake!

**A/N: WAIT! Don't you dare click the back button because I know you will! Okay, actually I don't but that's besides the point!**

**I know you readers _hate_ Author's Notes (I _hate_ it too and I would like to burn it with fire) but please read it.**

**I know I haven't update in a month (lost track of time) and you guys are probably pissed off or disappointed because of that (Betting all my fake money on it).**

**On the bright side, since I know that we all (okay maybe not all) hate Author's Notes to the core, I decided to add an _Omake_ (albeit short) just to pacify you guys for a while~**

**The _bad news_ is that you will have to wait till _6 October 2013_ till I update. That's when ALL my exams are over!**

**And the _BESTEST_ (no such word as this) news is that after 6 October 2013... *drum rolls* _I WILL UPDATE EVERY SINGLE FU*KING DAY!_ Well, not every day but I WILL try to! Or I score bad marks for my PSLE (Primary School Leaving Examinations) which results in my laptop getting smashed into bits. But I got like about a month before results come out anyways.**

**Oh yeah! Do you guys think I should rewrite the chapters? Cuz' I ain't satisfied with them... I know I could do better... or make them worse. *shrugs shoulders* Who knows? This could go two ways.**

**Anyhow, since I finished saying/typing/whatever I need to~ Without further ado, let's start the Omake in...**

**10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You know what? Screw this I'm just gonna start it!**

* * *

**Omake: Gokudera's_ Ermmm_... Disturbing Loyalty (Before the Yamamoto incident happened)**

* * *

You know what's the first thing I noticed about Gokudera after that little fiasco behind the school building?

He is fucking loyal to Tsuna-nii- Scratch that, Gokudera practically_ worships_ him!

Think I'm exaggerating? Well, think again when you saw what I had seen.

_Scene 1: Big-time Stalker _

You know how I was saying Tsuna-nii was a stalker? I take it back now. Why? It is because Gokudera is the _real _stalker here.

Tsuna-nii may not have noticed it but I always caught a glimpse of silver hair at the corner of the street whenever we go home.

I thought my eyes were just playing tricks on me until I saw Gokudera's reflection on the shop's glass.

I have to say I was pretty much creep out.

_Scene 2: Always Watching _

"Juudiame!" It was lunch time that day and Tsuna-nii had forgotten to bring his bento.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Juudiame! I bought you some melon bread from the cafeteria since you didn't bring your bento today!"

"A-Arigatou, Gokudera-kun but how did you know I didn't bring my bento today?"

"I was watching you the entire time during class!"

"..."

He didn't even feel embarrassed. If anything, he was proud of it.

_Scene 3: Knowing Everything _

It was time for P.E but Tsuna-nii's gym clothes were torn *cough**cough*because of Shiro*cough**cough*.

"Juudiame! Please accept this clothes!"

"E-Eh? Where did you even get them?"

"I always keep extras, Juudiame!"

"A-Arigatou, Gokudera-kun!"

If Tsuna-nii was smarter, he would have noticed that even if Gokudera kept extras, the clothes would not have fit him _perfectly. _

_Scene 4: Overprotective-ness _

Well, to put in very nice words, Gokudera bombs anyone (read: EVERYONE) who even looks at Tsuna-nii the wrong way. Or the right way I could not really tell due to the smoke when Gokudera uses his dynamites.

_Scene 5: Notes Gone Wrong _

Well, it was a free period and I was going to ask Gokudera a maths question which I was stuck at. (Hey! I maybe a genius but I'm just a semi-genius!)

Which I immediately regretted.

Why? Because there lying innocently (innocent my ass) on Gokudera's desk was just notes and notes about Tsuna-nii. Ranging from insignificant things like what's Tsuna-nii's favorite color etc. (No wonder why he asked me that one day) to the safest route to our house.

"What do you want?" Gokudera asked in a gruff, not making any moves to hide those notes.

"... Never mind, forget I was here."

I was both amazed and shocked of his notes. Never underestimate a stalker I suppose.

_Scene 6: Boxers Calculations _

"REBORN! GO TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna-nii was shot with the dying will bullet and became a stalker... again.

Long story short, he went to school only in his yellow boxers. Speaking of boxers, I would not be surprised if Gokudera knew what kind of boxers Tsuna-nii wear.

Coincidentally, Gokudera was there when Tsuna-nii arrived at school.

Well, it wasn't shocking that he was there but a sentence from him froze me still.

"Impossible! If my calculations were correct, Juudiame should have worn his black and orange boxers today! Did I make a mistake somewhere?"

I take back what I said about not being surprised. I was mentally scarred for life.

* * *

**Lesson learnt: Ah, obsessiveness~ Thy name is Gokudera~  
**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, minna-san! Please leave a review~ And please state whether you want me to rewrite the chapters! I would really appreciate it! Ciao ciao~


	10. Being Kaminari's Onee-chan In A Way

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. KH-Fucking-R. Interesting how you can put the word 'fucking' in between any words and it still makes sense.

Chapter 7: Being Kaminari (not so sure about the spelling but oh well, at least I tried :P)'s Onee-chan In A Way

Warning: Crappy writing below. Trust me, I'm pretty sure it's crappy. And I didn't check the chapter (since I'm lazy) so might have plenty of mistakes!

* * *

**Recap: Well, Yamamoto, being the Baka he is, attempted to commit suicide but Akemi and Tsuna were able to stop him in time.**

* * *

_'Hm? Well this is different from usual.'_

_I look around me. I was surrounded by... grass? To be exact, __I'm sitting on a bed and __it looks like __the bed is__ at a never-ending field. _

_A breeze came and I tucked back my strands of stray hair behind my ear. It was only then I noticed what I was wearing._

_Last time I remember, I was just wearing my light-purple colored pajamas. Now I'm wearing a black sleeveless top with a white skirt which reached right above my knees. I am bare-footed too._

_A white skirt... a_ skirt_... a **motherfucking skirt** out of all articles to wear!? I clenched my fists._

_"I swear I will maim the person who made me wear this skirt!" I declared, flames in my eyes. _

_"**Then I better be careful then**," a voice answered me out of the blue. That voice!_

_"Ichigo!?" I whipped my head to the right and lo and behold, there's a boy on a similar looking bed who looks like me- heck! He could even pass off as my identical twin! Only difference is that his hair is short, black and shaped like Hibari-san's, his eyes are pitch-black as well and he is wearing a sleeveless black shirt with white pants. _

_"**Yo!**" he greeted._

_"You are... Ichigo?" I questioned, tilting my head in the process. _

_"**Well what do you think?**" he said, crossing his arms._

_"Yep you're Ichigo!" Seriously, I don't need confirmation to know this guy is Ichigo. His voice and attitude gave it away._

_"So, Ichigo..." I cracked my knuckles," care to explain all the shit that is happening?" I finished, smiling while my killer intent is leaking._

_"**Ahahaha! Funny story actually...**" Ichigo raised his hands in surrender while sweat-dropping._

_"Using the Yamamoto act isn't going to work. You are going to explain EVERYTHING now."_

_"**I'm in deep shit.**"  
_

* * *

_After some talking (read: torturing)~_

_"So technically, you're just another me."_

**_"Yep."_**

_"And this place is my mind."_

**_"Yep."_**

_"And when I was falling off the building, you took over my mind, focus all your energy and boost your speed."_

**_"Yep."_**

_"Thanks to that, you did some moves and landed on the ground safely."_

**_"Yep."_**

_"But because you never took over my mind before, that resulted me into having a head-splitting migraine for days."_

_ **"Yep." **_

_"And you are saying 'Yep' to my every reply just to get everything over with, right?"_

**_"Yep."_**_ I faced-palmed. Why aren't I surprised? _

_"Ah souka~ I understand everything now- NO I DON'T AT ALL! YOU THINK I COULD TAKE ALL THIS IN!?" I swear if there was a table in front of me, I would flip it!_

**_"And you say you're a semi-genius." _**

_"That has nothing to do with this!"_

**_"..."_**_ He stared at me with the 'Really?' look._

_"Okay! Maybe it does!" I said exasperatedly._

**_"It_** **does _have to do with this. Never mind, what do you not understand?"_**_ he replied, sighing._

_"Okay. I don't get why only now do I get to meet you- Heck! I don''t even get why you're in my mind!" I shouted, confuse written all over my face. _

_Ichigo sighed._

**_"I was afraid that you asked that (Akemi: More like you're too lazy to explain!) but since you asked I better explain. But before that, I'm impressed that you still haven't look to your left yet." _**

_"Huh?" I looked to my left._

_"What!? How can there be TWO Ichigo's'!" I rubbed my eyes but true enough, there was another Ichigo there, sleeping on another seemingly similar bed. Ichigo then knocked on my head, albeit gently._

_**"Ba-ka~ I'm right over here. Look closely. That guy has white hair and instead of a black shirt like mine, his is white. His pants are black too instead of white." **I looked again.  
_

_"Ah! You're right!" Indeed, even if he looked the same there are those differences. Wait..._

_"... So does that means that you're not the only voice in my head?" I questioned. He nodded._

_"One voice in my head is complicated enough but TWO!? Why does life hates me..."_

**_"Hey! That's insulting to me!"_**_ he pointed at me accusingly,**"but I'm going to ignore that and do some shitty explanation." **_

_I nodded my head and gave him my full attention. _

**_"Listen closely because I ain't going to repeat it. Leave all questions till the end."_**

**_"To be blunt because beating around the bush just ain't cutting it, I'm your darkness and this bastard here," _**_he jabbed a thumb in Ichigo #2 's direction,**"is your light." **_

_"What the heck do you mean?" I asked. Ichigo then walked towards me... and knocked me on the head._

_"Itai! What did you do that for?" I placed my hands on where he knocked. Tears threatened to spill but I held them in. Yep, it hurt_ that _much._

**_"Clearly you weren't listening. I said leave ALL questions till the_**_** end,"** he said, crossing his arms and sighing._

**_"Like I was saying, I'm your darkness, meaning I hold all your pain, fear, hatred etc..." _**_Ichigo trailed off. _

**_"And that bastard is your light, meaning he holds all your hope, happiness etc..." _**_he trailed off again, a look on his face filled of... jealousy?_

_Why would he be jealous?_

**_"As to why we are only meeting now, let's just say that we needed a connection, a bond so to say." _**

_I just gave him the 'Huh?' expression._

**_"To make things simpler, we needed a bond between us in order to communicate. It was hard to establish a bond at first that's why I wasn't able to talk to you as freely as now. But as times pass by, our bond becomes stronger thus the reason why we are able to meet in your mind like this now." _**

_"Then what about Ichigo #2?" I said, pointing to the said guy,"why is he sleeping?"_

**_"You mean the bastard?"_**

_"Bastard is a harsh way to put it but yeah." Ichigo held the bridge of his nose, seemed like he was fed up with explaining._

**_"Only when you first came into this world were we created, or born if you prefer. Due to that, a huge amount of energy is needed, so he ended up using most of his energy while I used some of mine. So for now he is still resting but he's going to come around soon. He is showing signs of waking." _**

_"I see but why were you guys created? These type of things normally don't happen to others so why me?" I asked but then I felt sleepy all of a sudden._

_**"Opps, times up! Time for you to wake up!" **Ichigo said cheerfully, as if he did not want to explain my previous question. _

_"Wait! I... still have... tons of... questions..." My eyelids are getting heavier and before I knew it, I blacked out._

_But just before I blacked out, I saw Ichigo having this sorrowful look. _

* * *

BOOM!

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"HIEEEEEE!" I woke up screaming. Wait why am I screaming like Tsuna-nii in the first place- That does not matter now!

I jumped off my bed and immediately headed to Tsuna-nii's room, which was currently full of smoke. I opened the door and as expected, my sight was full of smoke.

"Tsuna-nii! *cough* Are you alright?" I asked, concern evident in my voice. As the smoke clears, I heard Tsuna-nii's voice.

"Where in the world is there a home tutor who uses bombs whenever a student makes a mistake!?" he shouted.

"Right here," Reborn and I answered in unison.

"This is how I do it," Reborn continued.

"That's definitely wrong!" Tsuna-nii objected.

"You said you were going to study hard for your test to raise your allowance."

"At this rate before my allowance raises, I will rise to heaven!"

"If it makes you feel any better Tsuna-nii, instead of using bombs whenever my students make a mistake, I will just explain what they did wrong..."

"Akemi..."

"And then threatened them at gun-point never to make that mistake again."

"That's just equally wrong!" Tsuna-nii yelled before sighing.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower so see you later," I said.

"Be sure to come here after your shower," Reborn said,"you're gonna study too."

"But why?" I whined.

"Your grades are good which is the only reason why I didn't wake you up to study with Dame-Tsuna. But now that you're awake and the fact that I'm supposed to tutor you too, you must study," he explained.

I was about to object further but he cocked his gun (when did he even get one?) and point it at me.

"Alright! Alright! I'm gonna study after showering!" And off to the bathroom I go!

After showering, I changed from my light-purple colored pajamas into a Pikachu hoodie with yellow shorts~ What can I say? I love Pikachu~

_'I wonder what Ichigo says is true or not... Nah! He's probably telling the truth! No reason to lie to me, right?' _

I shook my head. Now is not the time to mull over such things! Ichigo will explain when the time comes, I believe in him! I immediately ran to Tsuna-nii's room.

* * *

_After reaching Tsuna's room~ During study session~ _

"The answer is four," I said.

"Correct," Reborn answered.

"S-Sugoi, Akemi," Tsuna-nii complimented.

"If you understood the formula, questions like these are a piece of cake," I said coolly.

_'Though that coolness turns into cuteness when she puts in the hood. Seriously without her red hair, she looks like a Pikachu,' _Tsuna-nii thought, sweat-dropping a little. Tsuna-nii then turned towards the window.

"What the!?" he said taken aback. I turned towards the window as well. I was greeted with the sight of an afro haired little boy wearing a cow-suit and with horns on a tree branch. And the said boy is currently pointing a gun at us. Well, like I always say, shit happens a lot to us. Okay, maybe not always.

"Well, I'll review what we did now," Reborn said.

"Hey, Reborn! Look at that!" Tsuna-nii pointed at the window.

"Die, Reborn!" the cowboy said. Get it? Cow, boy? No? Well, you guys suck. Nah, I am the one who suck at puns.

"Reborn! There's a weird guy who looks like a cow! Look this way! See!" Tsuna-nii said but Reborn being Reborn, didn't give a damn.

"First the target is going to be this number..." Reborn trailed off.

"Take this," the cowboy shouted and pulled the trigger but no bullet came out.

"Huh? Oh! Crap! I was playing 'Ready, Go!' yesterday and used it all!" the cowboy reminisce.

I'm starting to think that he is stupid. Good kids at home, please don't follow his example.

Crack! Snap!

"Ah, the tree branch broke..." I stated.

"Kup Yah!" Sounded like he hit the ground. Safely, I dunno about that though.

"Wha... What!?" Tsuna-nii rushed to the windows.

"What happened to him, Tsuna-nii?" I asked.

"H-He seems okay-" The doorbell rang. "and is ringing our doorbell now."

Then the door of Tsuna-nii's room smacked wide open.

"Long time no see, Reborn! It's me, Lambo!" the cowboy, whose name is Lambo, yelled.

"Wah! He came in! Reborn, do you know him?" Tsuna-nii questioned.

"Remember this formula," Reborn said. I sweat-dropped while Tsuna-nii just said 'Eh?' Seemed like Reborn _really_ didn't give a damn.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I'll kill you, dammit!" Lambo declared and charged at Reborn with a knife.

"Ah that's a-" Reborn deflected Lambo away in a flash and Lambo flew to the wall and hit it. "bad move..." I tried to warn.

"How dreadful!" Tsuna-nii exclaimed.

"On the bright side, at least Reborn didn't stab him with the knife which he can do so oh-so-easily," I said cheerfully.

_'I will never get what Akemi is thinking...' _

"Oh, that hurt... I must have tripped over something..." In denial, definitely in denial.

"I, Lambo-san, five years old, from Italy, a hitman from the Bovino Famiglia tripped! Favorite foods are grapes and candy and I, Lambo-san, who met Reborn at a bar, just tripped!"

_'I admire his determination or stupidity but he's trying way too hard to introduce himself while having a nosebleed,' _I thought.

"So yeah, let me try again. Yo, Reborn! It's me, Lambo!" Lambo greeted.

"With that formula, solve this," Reborn said. There must be a limit to how he could ignore such a situation... or not, he's Reborn for a reason.

"Uh... yeah..." Tsuna-nii replied awkwardly.

"..." Lambo must be pissed off now. Seemed like Tsuna-nii made up his mind to ignore him.

"Ah! Yeah, I brought a lot of souvenirs from Italy this time~ Oh!? What's this? It's Kiritanpo!" Lambo exclaimed.(A/N: Kiritanpo is sticky rice wrapped on a stick of bamboo and roasted... I think.)

"T-Twenty, I think..."

"Yes, it's twenty."

_'They're completely ignoring him! Am I the only who cares!?' _

"To-Ler-Ate..." he sniffled. Ah~ He's crying...

"Fohohoho! This time, I borrowed a lot of weapons from the boss that are passed down in the Bovino Famiglia!"

_'He recovers quick! And he's attempting to change his approach...' _

"Tada~! Ten-year Bazooka! Those who are shot with this can, for five minutes, switch with their self ten years in the future!" Now that got Tsuna-nii's and mine attentions.

"But this is only a simple presentation. It will be a waste so I'm going to put it away!" Then don't show us in the first place!

"Oh my! I found something good!" I have a bad feeling about this...

"Oh no! What may this be?" he said and showed us a...

"Hand grenade!" Tsuna-nii and I exclaimed at the same timing.

"Correct~!" Lambo removed the pin and throw it at Reborn. "Die, Reborn!"

"Ah! Bad-" Reborn deflected the hand grenade and the hand grenade and Lambo flew out of the window. "move... again. Why don't you ever try to listen to me? You might save a few years of your life by doing so..."

Back to what's happening to Lambo, let's just say he blew up with the hand grenade. Meh, he will be fine... at least I hope so.

"Let's go to the next question," Reborn spoke.

"You... didn't have to do that much... You know him, right?" Tsuna-nii said.

"I don't know him," Reborn gave a clear-cut answer.

"Eh? But he said you guys met at a bar or something..." I stated.

"Either way, if it's the Bovino Famiglia, they're a rather small mafia group. I don't associate with those who rank lower."

"That's so awesome!" I commented. Tsuna-nii just sweat-dropped like he always does.

* * *

_Scene change to I-don't-know-where~ _

"Tsu-kun~ Ami-chan~" Maman called out.

"Hm what?" Tsuna-nii said.

"Come here," Maman said and showed us... Lambo. Ha, he survived after all.

"He's Reborn-kun's friend, right? Did they fight?"

"Well, if anything it wasn't a pretty one..." I answered, scratching my cheek.

"Tsu-kun, Ami-chan, you both are older than those two so be the middle man and settle it out."

_'Yeah but one is the world's greatest hitman while the other has a HEAD full of grenades.' _

"I'm going to make dinner so I'll leave it to you two." And off she went.

"Eh!? But I don't want to!" Tsuna-nii whined while Lambo clung onto his leg. I sighed.

"Suck it up, Tsuna-nii," I said as I removed Lambo from Tsuna-nii's leg forcefully,"I'll help you take care of him too."

Though on the bad side, he's clinging onto my shirt... Gotta clean this hoddie now.

"Oi, oi, stop crying already..." I patted his head while cradling him. He sniffled.

"I'll call Reborn for you. In return, please crying, kay?" I smiled, still patting his head. Or afro, whichever you prefer.

Though that seemed to make things worse because Lambo shook his head furiously, his snot flying everywhere. Ewww...

"He's scarred with fear!" Tsuna-nii exclaimed.

"T-Then let's go outside! Okay?" I suggested. He nodded his head, still sniffling and clinging on my hoodie.

"Let's go, Tsuna-nii!"

"E-Eh?"

"You still have to take care of him, you know?"

"N-No way..."

"Yes way now let's go~!"

* * *

_Sitting at the riverbank~ Or whatever you call it~ _

"Lambo, stop crying already..." I said but still the waterworks kept on working.

"Hm... Here, you like candy, right?" Tsuna-nii said and handed Lambo a candy. Lambo then took the candy, unwrapped it and ate it.

"La... Lambo's dream is to be the boss of the Bovino Famiglia and *sniff* make all humanity bow down to me..."

"Well, that's a nice dream... even though you're saying it while crying..." I commented.

"But my boss told me to defeat the super-first-class hitman, Reborn..."

_'That's one suicidal mission...' _

"Oh yeah, you met Reborn before?" Tsuna-nii asked.

"Yeah! When I was taken to the bar for the first time by my boss..."

_'What kind of boss takes a five-year-old to a freaking BAR!? Apparently his...' _

"Reborn was sitting on the counter. We spoke a lot even if it was our first time meeting."

_'That is surprising...' _

"While Lambo is eating his favorite grapes, Reborn was blowing bubbles with his gum from his nose."

"Ermmm... Lambo, that actually means he was sleeping," I said.

"Eh!? R-Really!"

"Yep, really. Trust me, you can't blow bubbles with your gum from your nose, I found out the hard way." _'Nearly chocked myself to death by trying' _I added mentally.

"Well, since you stopped crying, I'm going to go home," Tsuna-nii said.

"Oh yeah! It's almost time for dinner!" I exclaimed.

We were about to go when suddenly Lambo latched onto my leg. I looked at him.

_'He's still a kid... so I suppose it wouldn't hurt for him to have some company, right?' _

"Ne, Tsuna-nii. Can we bring Lambo home for dinner? I'm sure Maman wouldn't mind," I asked.

"E-Eh? I-I think it's okay, seeing how he wouldn't let go of your leg." I smiled.

"Come here, Lambo," I said, offering a hug,"I don't think holding onto my leg would be comfortable."

Lambo looked hesitant for a moment before accepting the embrace.

"Good kid," I complimented, patting his head. I then looked at Tsuna-nii who was currently staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"N-No, it's just that you seem to know how to take care of kids..."

"Oh. I suppose... I just didn't want him to have a similar childhood as mine."

"C-Childhood!? Akemi, you're still a child."

"Ahahaha! Let's just go get dinner now," I said before walking off with Tsuna-nii, Lambo cradled perfectly in my arms.

* * *

_At the Sawada Household~ _

"It's fine! The more, the merrier!" Maman said before leaving to deliver the circular bulletin next door.

Awkward silence. I looked at Lambo who was currently sweating buckets.

"Gulp. Take this!" Lambo shouted before throwing a knife at Reborn.

"Ah! Lambo, watch-" Reborn deflected the knife with a fork and the said knife kinda stabbed Lambo in the forehead. "out... Time and time again I got interrupted. What a nice life."

_'And I'm more amazed by the fact that Lambo never learns his lessons.' _

"Wahhhhh!" Ah, he's crying again...

Then he took out a purple bazooka... and proceeded to shoot himself with it.

"O-Oi! Lambo!" I yelled.

"That bazooka from before... S-Shooting himself!?" Tsuna-nii panicked.

BOOM!

"Wah!" Tsuna-nii and I exclaimed. Smoke filled up the entire room. As the smoke clears, a silhouette began to from.

"Phew."

"Eh?" Tsuna-nii gasped. The smoke completely disappeared and out came... a teenager.

"Goodness. It seems like I was brought back ten years with the ten year bazooka," the teenager said.

"Long time no see, young Tenth Vongola," he greeted.

"Don't tell me... You're Lambo from the future!?" I shouted.

"As sharp as always, Akemi." No actually it was obvious...

"No way! This dandy-looking guy is that cow brat!?" Tsuna-nii mumbled.

"Hey, Reborn. I changed, didn't I? I'm Lambo, the one who you kept ignoring."

Reborn just continued to eat. Looks like Reborn is still ignoring Lambo till now...

"Geez, looks like I have to use my skills then. I'll show you how much I changed in ten years," Adult Lambo declared. He took out a pair of horns and put them into his head or something...

"Thunder Set." Lightning started to come out of the horns.

"My horns are one million volts," Adult Lambo stated.

"S-Sugoi," I said,"That's enough electricity to charge up the whole town! At least I think so..."

"Die, Reborn! Elettrico Cornata!" (A/N: Electric Horns~!) Adult Lambo shouted and then charged at Reborn... who was still eating.

"Adult Lambo, you should-" Reborn used his fork and stopped Adult Lambo by stabbing him in the head. "stop... FUTURE OR PRESENT WHY WON'T YOU STOP AND LISTEN!?"

"To-Ler-Ate... WAHHHH!" Adult Lambo wailed and then ran off.

_'Ah~ Future, present or past... I think they're all crybabies... Though I can't blame him, Reborn is scary and that fork stab must have really hurt.' _

"Hey, Tsu-kun! Ami-chan!" Maman called,"I told you two to be the middle man." Oh, she brought back Lambo, the present one.

"Wahhhhhhhhh!" And he's still crying...

"Lambo-kun says he wants to be friend with Reborn-kun," Maman said.

_'He wanted to be Reborn's friend? No wonder he's trying so hard to catch Reborn's attention then...' _I sighed. Stubborn kid.

"I lied! Die!" Lambo shouted and threw hand grenades at Reborn. You know what? I'm not going to bother to warn anymore.

Reborn then deflected the grenades with a plate and Lambo and the grenades flew out to the front yard.

BOOM!  
"Gupyaaa!" And the grenades exploded with him.

"Maman, I want more," Reborn requested, still not giving a damn.

"Mou, Lambo..." I sighed and got out of my seat and proceeded to the front yard. Lambo was lying there, looking like a barbecued cow and sniffling.

"Lambo, are you alright?" I asked, bending down to his level and he gave me a shaky nod. I sighed again.

"Don't cry. Real man don't cry. If you're not a real man, then you're never going to defeat Reborn, you know?" I said. Lambo then looked up to me. I patted his head.

"Yosh! I decided! From today onward, I will teach you some tricks that may help you to defeat Reborn!" I declared, punching my fist into the air.

"E-Eh? You will teach Lambo?"

"Do you want to defeat Reborn?" I asked.

"O-Of course!" he replied. I smiled.

"Then I will teach you!" I offered him my hand. He accepted it and we did a handshake.

"By the way, my name is Akemi! Address me however you want as long as it's not insulting!" I introduced.

"Y-You're not a Pikachu?"

"... All this time you thought I'm a Pikachu? *sigh* But no I'm not."

"T-Then how about Pika-nee?"

"Eh?"

"Can Lambo call you that?"

"I suppose so..." So I'm officially Pika-nee in his eyes. So in a way he's like my little brother and I'm his sister.

"Pika-nee... Lambo is hungry!" Lambo pulled onto the helm of my hoodie.

"Okay! Let's go eat dinner now!" I carried him into the house.

"What a nice sibling bond they have," Maman complimented.

"Yeah, you're right" Tsuna-nii agreed with her.

.

.

.

_Pika-nee... That has a nice ring to it! _

* * *

A/N: Gomenasai for uploading it late! And gomenasai again if the chapter is crappy, it was kinda rush cuz' I forgot about writing the chapter for a while. Hopefully it's not that badly written! Gomenasai if it's short too... As promised, I will try to update every other day and hopefully with a very well written chapter! Well as always, please... REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL! Ciao~

Next update: 8/10/2013 (could be last minute seeing how lazy I am)


	11. Famiglia Death- I mean Entrance Test

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. And never will... sadly.

Chapter 8: Famiglia Death- I mean Entrance Test

Warning: I'm sure you know what I'm going to say, right?

* * *

**Recap: It started with Ichigo explaining stuff and ended with Lambo calling Akemi 'Pika-nee'!**

* * *

_"Ichigo! You there?" I shouted, sitting up from my bed._

**_"No need to shout, I can hear you perfectly__ fine," _**___Ichigo said lazily, lying down on his bed._

___"Ichigo, you still haven't answer-"_

**___"I don't want to answer your previous questions,"_**___ he immediately said, interrupting me while sitting up too. _

___He looked so angry and he was glaring at that moment that I shut my mouth quickly and flinched. He seemed to have noticed that and his eyes softened. _

**___"I will still answer your questions... Just not your previous ones." _**

___"... Gomen. I made you angry," I apologized._

**___"It's okay. Now shoot your questions away before I change my mind." _**

___"Alright, do you or do you not know the plot in this world?" I tilted my head._

**___"This is going to be complicated. I do know the plot but in order not to change the plot drastically, some of the memories of you watching the episodes of Katekyo Hitman Reborn was sealed. Though only the more important events were sealed." _**

___"Then what about the time you said something was different about the plot? (Chapter 6) Surely Yamamoto joining us along with Gokudera is not so important, right?"_

**___"Originally, the anime shows Yamamoto joining Tsunayoshi along with Gokudera, but in your case, Yamamoto did not join and had even attempted to commit fucking suicide! So I had only one conclusion left." _**

___"Which is?"_

**___"The plot is a mixed events of the anime and manga."_**

___"Then why don't you know what's going to happen?"_

**___"... You didn't even read the fucking manga!" _**

___"Oh. I was planning to but... you know, Eisuke-nii..." I gripped my skirt and frowned. Ichigo stared at me before jumping off the bed... and he flicked me on the forehead._

___"Itai! What did you do that for?" I whined, rubbing my forehead._

**___"I may be your darkness but that frown... I hate it. I doesn't suit you." _**___He looked away from me and scratched his cheek. And did I see a faint dash of pink on his face? I chuckled to myself._

___"Arigatou for trying to cheer me up!" I smiled warmly to him. His face then erupted into pepper red. _

**___"N-No problem, H-Hikari," _**___he mumbled, crossing his arms and looking at anywhere but me. It's kinda amusing to know I had such an effect on him. Not that I was ever going to tell him that._

___"Then next question! Why do you call me 'Hikari'?"_

**___"Because you are my light. It's that simple."_**

___"But I thought Ichigo #2 is my light? Doesn't that apply to you too?"_

___**"No it doesn't. Plus I hate him," **he said coolly, putting his arms behind his head. I pouted.  
_

___"Hate is a very strong word, you know?"_

**___"Fine then. Let me rephrase that, I dislike him, INTENSELY."_**

___"What did he ever do to you?" He shrugged._

**___"Call it Loathe at First Sight~" _**

___"Mhnnn..." My eyelids felt heavy. So fast! I still want to talk to Ichigo a while longer..._

**___"Don't worry, I can still talk to you. Just that you can't see me."_**___Did he read my thoughts or something!?_

**___"Your eyes are like an open book. All of your feelings can be read there." _**

___"Then, what am I feeling now?" I challenged him. He smiled, came closer to me and stared in my face._

**___"Annoyed because I can read you and ... relief because we can still talk together."_ **

* * *

"Yaw~n! I'm sleepy..." Tsuna-nii said.

"Yaw~n! If it makes you feel any better, I feel sleepy too..." I agreed with him as I dragged my feet. Talking with Ichigo was really taking a toll on my sleep. We were on the way to school and fortunately, not running late.

"Yo, Tsuna, Akemi!" Ah! It's Yamamoto!

"Yamamoto! Ohayo!" greeted Tsuna-nii.

"Ohayo, Yamamoto..." I greeted him lazily.

"Lack of sleep? You guys have bags under your eyes," stated Yamamoto.

"Errr... Ah..." Tsuna-nii fumbled over his words to form an explanation.

"A kid got lost and ended up at our house recently and we kinda took him in. So our hands had been busy for a while because of the kid thus not enough sleep," I lied through my teeth.

"Aha! I see! I'm glad you're not sleep deprived due to studying!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Eh?"

"I'll lose my failure buddy, right?" Yamamoto said and elbowed Tsuna-nii playfully. They laughed merrily. I smiled.

Ichigo was right about calling Yamamoto 'Ame', because he really was like the rain. Washing away all our troubles and stuff like that~

I shivered suddenly. Did I just felt a killer intent?

I looked around and saw Gokudera crashing his packet of cigarettes and glaring at... Yamamoto. I figured. Reborn was with him too.

I shivered again. Something bad is going to happen soon, I guess.

But as I was looking around, I missed out on a small conversation between Tsuna-nii and Yamamoto.

"Tsuna, do you think Akemi is strange for her age?"

"What do you mean by strange?"

"Well, not really strange but she had this really broken look on her face when she talked me out of jumping off the building. I don't think such look should belong to a kid her age."

"I-I think she is too mature for her age. Now that I think of it, I don't really know much about her..."

"Eh? Isn't she your sister?"

"S-She is in a way. I found her on the street when I returned from school one day and then Okaa-san just took her in."

"No wonder your hair colors are different... Yosh! I decided!"

"D-Decide what?"

"I have decided to find out more about her from now on!"

"T-Then me too! I-I also want to find out more about her!"

_'In order not to let such a broken look appear on her face again,' _were the unspoken words.

"So what did you guys talk about?" I said, interrupting their conversation.

"Nothing much! Right, Tsuna?"

"A-Ah!" Tsuna-nii nodded and Yamamoto elbowed Tsuna-nii playfully again.

I think the surrounding temperature just dropped a few degrees... I swear I could hear Gokudera shouted 'Damn him!'

* * *

_At the swimming pool~ _

"So to satisfy Gokudera, I decided to hold the 'Famiglia Entrance Test' for Yamamoto," Reborn explained to Tsuna-nii and me.

"I'm not satisfied! Why are you deciding things on your own!? More like don't enter the school without permission! Yamamoto is my classmate! He's my friend! And he's busy with baseball! Don't involve him in your weird world!" Tsuna-nii shouted all in one breath.

_'I doubt Reborn even listened though...' _

"I had Gokudera call Yamamoto out already," said Reborn before he dived deep into the pool.

Wait... Gokudera with Yamamoto...

Gokudera + Yamamoto= Part of school property bombed= Hibari-san finding out I have something to do with it= Kamikorosu... Oh hell to the fuck no!

"What!? It's _that _Gokudera! What will I do if something happened to Yamamoto!?" Tsuna-nii panicked like he always did.

"That's why run, Tsuna-nii, RUN!" I grabbed (read: dragged) Tsuna-nii along with me to where they might be.

After a while of running (and dragging), we finally found Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Tsuna-nii shouted.

"Gokudera! Don't you dare take out any of your dynamites!" _'So that you won't kill Yamamoto and destroy anything.' _

Well, at least nothing happened... yet. I could feel that Gokudera was at his limit.

"Who's that? Your little brother?" Yamamoto asked. Little brother? I looked back.

"Geh!"

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted, holding onto a rope tied around Tsuna-nii's waist and was on a skateboard.

"Reborn!" _'No wonder it felt heavy, I thought Tsuna-nii gained weight or something like that...' _

"I'm not his little brother. I'm Reborn, the Vongola Famiglia Hitman."

"Way to go to introduce yourself..." I mumbled but Reborn ignored it. Tsuna-nii was panicking... again.

"Hahahaha! I see. Well, I apologize," Yamamoto spoke.

"Huh?"  
"Eh?" Tsuna-nii and I gaped.

"It must be troublesome to be a hitman at such a young age."

"Not really. You're going to join the Vongola Famiglia too."

"He-Hey! Reborn!" Tsuna-nii said.

"Come on, he's only a kid," Yamamoto said,"Didn't you do it when you were young too? Pretending to be cops and heroes?"

"That's a reasonable explanation but he's talking about MAFIA! The freaking MAFIA! No kids would talk about that!" I stated and pointed at Reborn, but decided it was a bad idea and pulled back before he could break my finger.

"Hahaha! Then he must be a smart kid then!" I face-palmed. I give up with this naive Baka.

Yamamoto picked Reborn up and placed him on his shoulder.

"The tenth head of the Famiglia is Tsuna," Reborn explained.

"Oh now that is a good choice of person," Yamamoto complimented. Aye sir! You're so right, Yamamoto!

"Okay sure! Then let me in this Vongola Famiglia too!" No sir! That's not right at all, Yamamoto!

"Tch." Gokudera seemed pissed- Wait, he IS pissed.

"Yamamoto, are you sure? This Mafia 'game' isn't going to be easy, you know?" I said in an attempt to change his mind.

"That's even better! What's a game without challenges?" he countered in glee.

"You might even get injuries!"

"Then I will try not to! Even if I did get some, I can always wait for it to heal!"

"You might not have time for baseball!"

"If it is for the sake of my friends, I don't mind."

I looked into his eyes and saw one thing.

Resolve.

"Arghhhh! Fine! No objections..." I gived in.

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Yamamoto questioned.

"First the Famiglia Entrance Test," Reborn answered.

"Oh there's a test? That's pretty legitimate."

"If you don't pass the test, you can't enter the Famiglia." Tsuna-nii seemed hopeful for a moment. Probably thinking that as long as he doesn't pass the test, he wouldn't be involved in the Mafia.

"If you don't pass, it equals your death." There goes Tsuna-nii hope.

"Hahahaha, you're seriously funny. I like you," Yamamoto said. Naive Baka! Reborn would really KILL you!

"The test is easy. Simply dodge the attacks," Reborn stated and was about to start the test when I interrupted.

"Then I would join too!" I declared.

"Eh?"

"I didn't have to do a test yet I entered the Famiglia so it isn't fair to Yamamoto." _'That and I want to prevent his death.' _

"Why not? Alright," Reborn agreed,"Well let's start."

"First, knives." No sooner had he finished that sentence did he threw a few knives at Yamamoto and me.

"Woah!" Yamamoto moved to the side just in time to avoid the knives while I just sidestepped.

_'Well, that was easy.'_

_**'Well, knowing Reborn, the next stages are probably a lot harder.' **_

_'Ichigo!'_

_**'No shit, Sherlock. Just focus on what's happening now.'**_

"W-Wait, Reborn! Are you seriously trying to kill Yamamoto and Akemi?!" Tsuna-nii said and ran in front of Reborn.

_**'I bet Gokudera is thinking of killing Yamamoto...'**_

"Wait up, Tsuna," Yamamoto said.

"Eh?"

"When we were kids, we played with wooden swords, right? It's alright, I'll stick around."

**"You fucking BAKA!" **I slammed my hand over my mouth.

Everyone stared at me.

"Errrrrr... I meant isn't the weather hot? Hahaha..." I said awkwardly and thankfully, they bought it.

_'What the heck Ichigo!?'_

**_'Gomen, slip of the mouth~ But you got to admit, he's a fucking baka!'_ **

I ignored Ichigo's comment and focus on the scene in front of me.

"As the boss, show them an example, Tsuna." WTF!? He's going to drag Tsuna-nii in too!?

"Sounds good. It's a race to see who's going to pass the test." Yamamoto, that is NOT good at all!

"Well let's run!" Yamamoto said and ran along with Tsuna-nii who was shouting 'No! Wait up!'

I guess I better run too. No matter how much I hate running. Reborn threw two knives at Yamamoto who ducked.

"Woah. Good form!" Yamamoto, the only person who would enjoy a life risking situation. A few knives were headed at my direction and I tilted my head. The knives flew past me.

_'Arigatou Kami-sama for letting Yamamoto learned baseball! His reflexes are superb!' _

"But recent toys seem so real. Those looked like real knives."

_**'Though I think he's a baka now thanks to the baseballs he took to the head.'**_Again I ignored the comment.

"Next weapon is a bow-gun." Lo and behold, Reborn was now in front of us.

"Geh! He got there ahead!" Tsuna-nii gaped.

"Nice job," commented Yamamoto.

"Gahahahahahaha! Found you, Reborn!" Shit! That voice is...

"I'm Lambo from the Bovino Famiglia! I'm Lambo who came to junior high school even when he's five years old!"

"The annoying one is out!" Tsuna-nii yelled. I hate to admit it but I do agree with Tsuna-nii on that...

"Bovino? Never heard of them. What do you want to do, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"Continue," Reborn replied and shot arrows at an incredible speed.

"Ite!" Damn! That one arrow grazed my cheek and now my cheek was bleeding... Oh well, I wiped away my blood and dodged some more arrows aimed at me.

I continued to dodge the arrows until Lambo's voice- more like what he said- caught my attention.

"Ta~Da~ Missile launcher!" Lambo said,"Die, Reborn!" Ah, he clicked the trigger...

BOOM!

"HIEEEEEEEEE!" That was Tsuna-nii screaming his 'manly' shout. On the bright side, at least we survived from the explosion~

"Phew. Looks like if I take it easy, I won't be able to pass," Yamamoto said and somehow went into 'BCM' (Baseball Crazy Mode). I gulped. Looks like he's serious now.

"Reborn! Let's stop this test! You saw that, right? Lambo started shooting missiles!" Tsuna-nii said.

"Next is a sub-machine gun."

"O-Oi!" Knew Reborn would ignore Tsuna-nii. He always does.

"First, the level of a trainee hitman."

"Oh fuck," I cussed before running away with Yamamoto and Tsuna-nii. I dodged the missiles and bullets but the impact from the explosion managed to graze me a little.

"Juudiame!" I heard Gokudera yelled and I turned just to see him wink to Tsuna-nii... and he's holding unlit dynamites.

Please tell me he's not going to join to kill us...

BOOM!

I looked around only to find Adult Lambo in place of Lambo.

"Goodness. Looks like Lambo from ten years later has got to do it." I officially hate the ten-year bazooka.

"Next is a rocket missile."

"Die."

"Thunder set."

"My life is officially fucked."

"What the?!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

All of their attacks came rushing to us at once. Fuck my life again. I ran towards Yamamoto and Tsuna-nii who were quite a distance away from me...

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

"Juudiame! Are you alright, Juudiame?" Gokudera's concern voice could be heard.

"They're there," Reborn assured Gokudera.

As the smoke clears, it revealed Yamamoto helping Tsuna-nii up.

"Phew, that was close," said Yamamoto.

"Since Yamamoto pulled me and Akemi pushed the both of us, I was saved. Wait- Where's Akemi!?"

"R-Right here..." I muttered, lying on the ground. Damn, the explosion's impact knocked me down and I injured my knee. Gosh, now it's bleeding.

"Akemi! Are you okay?" Tsuna-nii ran towards me and asked.

"I'm fine. Just some scratches-"

"What do you mean 'fine'!? Your knee is bleeding!" Tsuna-nii interrupted me before taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and started to wipe away my blood.

I smiled. I may be injured but knowing someone cares for you is kinda a nice feeling.

"Arigatou, Tsuna-nii," I said. The blood seems to be drying now.

"You're amazing, Akemi," complimented Yamamoto,"You were like so far away from us then suddenly- Swoosh! You appeared right behind us and pushed us away from the explosion!"

"T-Thanks for saving us."

"It's fine! We're all alive now, right?" I said, beaming from ear to ear.

"You passed the test. You're officially part of the Famiglia," Reborn stated.

"Thanks," Yamamoto replied, smiling. Then suddenly, Gokudera grabbed his collar. I thought Gokudera would punch him in the face or something like that but his next words stunned me.

"Good job," Gokudera complimented Yamamoto.

"You protected Juudiame, so I have no choice but to admit you into the Famiglia. But the right arm of the Tenth is me. You're the shoulder blade."

"Sh-Shoulder blade? I thought so from before but you're a funny guy!" Yamamoto said and put his arm around Gokudera, shocking him.

"But I don't want to withdraw from being Tsuna's right arm. So you'll be the ear lobe."

"The fuck!? Then you're the nose hair!"

"Then you're the snot!"

"Calm down, guys!" I said, pushing them slightly more apart,"Gokudera will be the right arm since he claimed the position first while Yamamoto will be the left arm. That way both of you guys can work together to help Tsuna-nii! Just like his arms!"

"I suppose that's fine..." Gokudera said.

"Haha! I'm fine with it too!" Yamamoto said gleefully.

"Well, I'm going to club practice. See ya, kid," Yamamoto said, grabbing his bag before leaving.

"But those bombs and toys these days seem so real~"

I face-palmed. We got freaking injured because of those said 'toys'!

I felt a hand ruffling my hair out of the blue. I looked up and saw that the hand belonged to Gokudera.

"Good job on protecting Juudiame..." he mumbled, looking away from me. I smiled again.

"No problem!"

"Wahhhhh! Pika-nee!" Ah, almost forgot about Lambo! Looks like he's back from the future!

I was about to run to where Lambo was when I remembered something.

.

.

.

_I better get rid of any evidences that I was here. Because if I don't... KAMIKOROSU! *shivers* _

* * *

A/N: Gomen for updating a day late! I forgot to save and thanks to that, I got to rewrite about 1/2 of the chapter! Arigatou to people who favorite, follow and review this story! Please review to the EXTREME!~ Ciao~

Next update: 12/10/2013


	12. Poison Scorpion's Cooking!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, you Baka! Nah, just kidding about the Baka part~

Chapter 9: Poison Scorpion's Cooking!

Warning: Crappiness, Poison, Origini and everything troublesome!~ Those are the ingredients for this chappy~

* * *

**Recap: Akemi, Tsuna and Yamamoto took a suicidal test by the sadistic Reborn! **

* * *

_"... Aah, tomo ni ayumou Namimori chuu!" I just finished singing the Namimori School Anthem._

**_"That was nice but your pitch was a little off at the end,"_**_ Ichigo commented,**"Plus why the hell did you sing that for?" **_

_"Why not? It's fun to sing it~" I said, beaming and swinging my legs at the edge of the bed,"And I was bored."_

**_"Your problem not mine,"_**_ he said, closing his eyes and lying on the bed. I looked over to Ichigo #2._

_"Ne, Ichigo. When will he wake up?" I asked._

**_"I don't know and I don't give a damn,"_**_ he replied but seeing my depressed look, he immediately added,**"Maybe a few days later? Somewhere around there. No guarantee."**_

_"Souka... Then what should I call him?" I questioned, tilting my head and crossing my arms, thinking hard._

**_"How about bastard?"_**_ Ichigo suggested. I sweat-dropped. _

_"I knew you were going to say that. How about Kurosaki?" I said._

**_"Why?" _**

_"Since I call you Ichigo and I got that idea from Bleach, I thought it would be kinda cute if he was called Kurosaki and together, you guys would be Kurosaki Ichigo!" I finished saying, waving my arms happily. _

**_"That's so like you."_**

_"Plus, perhaps this way, you would probably dislike him lesser..." I mumbled, unsure whether he had heard it. _

**_"Oh yeah, before you wake up, I should probably warn you about something,"_**_ Ichigo said suddenly._

_"What?" I raised a brow._

**_"I'm not sure whether it will happen but look out for purple-like stuff, especially near Tsunayoshi." _**

_"Oh, okay, sure I will look out. But what for?"_

**_"Let's just say that those stuff will probably melt your stomach." _**

_I shivered. Oh Kami-sama, what kind of bad things are going today!? _

* * *

_At the route to where the Sawada Household is~ (Akemi and Tsuna were buying some stuff)_

"It's so hot! And I'm so thirsty!" Tsuna-nii complained as he looked up at the sky, raising his arm to shield himself from the strong glares of the sun.

"I shouldn't have bought chocolates, they all melted!" I said, looking at the melted chocolate packets I have in my hands. I opened one packet and ate it.

"Here, Tsuna-nii. Want one?" I asked, handing him a packet.

"Why did you even eat it when you complained it was melted?" Tsuna-nii asked.

"Melted chocolates are nice too! Just sticky. Plus to me, they taste like hot chocolate! So do you want one?"

"T-Thanks but I will pass on that, and don't get chocolates all over your face." _'Because I'm pretty sure you will.' _

"Relax, I won't," I reassured him, stuffing chocolates into my mouth.

Ring! Ring!

Ah! That's the sound of the ice-cream man! Nah, it's the sound of a bike~ I wish it was the ice-cream man, that way I can cool down!

Anyways, Tsuna-nii and I looked back and saw a woman riding a mommy bike with a helmet and goggles. (A/N: Lol. I spell it as googles at first.) The woman then stopped near us and removed her helmet. She was a long pink-haired (A/N: Not so sure...) woman with a scorpion tattoo on her left shoulder.

_'She's so pretty...' _I thought,_'Though she seems like a foreigner. Maybe half-Japanese like Gokudera?' _

"Please have it, if you like," she said and toss two soda cans to me and Tsuna-nii, then she rode away. Tsuna-nii didn't managed to catch his but I caught mine with ease. Though my clumsiness acted up and the can slipped out of my hand.

"Awwww, both of the cans spilled," Tsuna-nii stated.

"It's fine, we can always go home and have a cold drink!" I said, cheering him up, patting him on the shoulder.

"Hieee! Akemi! Look at this!" I looked at what Tsuna-nii was pointing at. To my utter dismay and surprise, purple fumes started to come out of the spilled drinks.

Gah!

I looked up just in time to see a crow fall down from the sky.

**_'"Ah! It's raining crows today!" is what you're thinking, right?' _**

_'Shut up.' _I blushed. I looked at the crow which landed right in front of Tsuna-nii and me.

"It's... dead."

"Hieeee! What is this!?" Tsuna-nii exclaimed loudly and did what he does best- Panicking.

_'Ne, Ichigo. When you meant purple-like stuff, did you mean this?' _

_**'Exactly. Tough luck, you know, being Reborn's student.' **_

_'I'm Reborn's student?'_

**_'Why else would he teach you along with Tsunayoshi?' _**

_'True enough.' _

"We should tell Reborn about this. It might be an assassination attempt," I said, before dragging Tsuna-nii back to the house since he still haven't got over his shock.

* * *

_At the Sawada Household~ (After a period of dragging) _

"Reborn! We got trouble!" Tsuna-nii yelled while running to his room with me skipping behind.

"Outside! Juice! The bird!" Tsuna-nii said, fumbling over his words.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed at Reborn's face... which was currently full of beetles. That was kinda gross.

"Errrrrrr... Is that the latest Mafia trend?" I asked, scratching my cheek.

"Do you emit tree sap!?" Tsuna-nii shouted, still grossed out by the beetles.

"This is Reborn we are talking about! He might actually do emit tree sap!" I replied to his question.

"These guys are my summer minions. They collect information," Reborn explained. But that doesn't really explain why they're ALL over your face...

"Does that mean you can talk in bug language?" Tsuna-nii asked.

_'There is such thing as a bug language!?' _

"With that I was able to grab hold of information. Bianchi is in town."

"Bianchi? Who is that?" I asked. That name sounds so very familiar...

"A former fellow hitman," Reborn replied.

"What!?" Tsuna-nii exclaimed.

Ding Dong...

"Italian Pizza Delivery!" a woman's voice called out. Wait... a woman's voice that sounds _very _familiar.

Hmmmmm... Who was it? Ah, I will think about that later! I'm hungry and there's pizza!

I went down the stairs along with Tsuna-nii and opened the door.

"Thanks for waiting," Geh! It's the pink-haired woman! No wonder the voice sounded familiar! "A delivery of Vongola Pizza."

"You-You're that girl from earlier!" Tsuna-nii exclaimed.

She put on a gas mask and was about to open the pizza box. I pushed Tsuna-nii onto the ground and slammed my hand onto his face.

"Tsuna-nii! Whatever you do, don't breathe!" I yelled.

"W-Why?" Tsuna-nii managed to choke out through my hand.

"Remember the soda cans she gave us? It let out purple fumes which lead to a crow _dying. _It isn't far off to assume that the pizza can do so too," I explained,"See? As evidence, she's wearing a gas mask!"

She then opened the box completely and as expected, purple fumes started to come out.

"Enjoy," she said mockingly.

I started to cough.

_'This is poison, right? Then I should be fine.' _

"A-Akemi, are you okay?" Tsuna-nii asked,"Y-You're breathing heavily and you look pale too- Wait! You shouldn't even be breathing!"

"I-I'm fine. I'm used to poison after all," I said, panting a bit. Tsuna-nii's shocked expression was just so priceless I can't help but whipped out my phone and take a picture. Which I did.

Bang!

The sound of a gunshot resounded the room. Turned out Reborn was the one who did that.

Thanks to him, the pizza flew outside and we were rid of the purple fumes. Unfortunately, three crows died outside due to the poison pizza.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." So she's Bianchi!? No wonder she had all this poison stuffs, she was a hitman!

"Reborn," she replied.

_'But why does she want to kill us?' _

"I'm here to bring you back. Let's do another big job together, Reborn," she said, blushing.

"A peaceful place doesn't suit you. The place you should be is the dark world where it's more dangerous and thrilling," she continued.

"I told you, Bianchi. I have a job to raise Tsuna and Akemi, so I can't." I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen next...

"... Poor Reborn," she said and then she cried dramatically. Cue sweat-dropped moment.

"Unless the Juudiame and that girl dies due to an accident or something, Reborn won't be free again," Bianchi said, and pointed at Tsuna-nii and me.

"WHAT!?" Tsuna-nii shouted.

_'So that's why she wants to murder us.' _

"I'll go home for now. When the Juudiame is mur- When the Juudiame is dead, I'll come to bring you back again," she said and turned to walk out of the house.

"Ne, Bianchi," I said. She stopped to hear what I was saying.

A tint of blue appeared in my eyes.

"If you did murdered Tsuna-nii, the Vongola would have no heirs left to take over."

_I feel so calm..._

"Plus the Kyuudiame isn't young anymore. If news of that spread to other Mafia Famiglias, they would certainly take this chance to annihilate Vongola."

_What's with this overwhelming sense of confidence..._

"If that happens, Vongola would surely fall."

_I feel like I could do anything... _

"Are you prepared? To take the weight of all of the lives of the people in Vongola that _you_ are going to kill."

The tint of blue in my eyes disappeared, and so did all of the calmness and confidence.

"A-Akemi?" Tsuna-nii said and tapped my shoulder.

"Eh?"

_'What was I saying?'_

**_'Che. Looks like the bastard is waking up. He's already affecting you.' _**

_'Eh? I thought you said he would wake up a few days later!?' _

**_'And I thought I said no gurantee!?' _**

Everybody in the room looked at me.

"Hm. You are an interesting girl, considering the fact that you are somewhat immune to my poison," Bianchi commented.

"Errrrrr, thanks?" I said and she walked out of the house.

"What's with that woman!?" Tsuna-nii shouted so loud I bet the whole neighborhood could hear.

"She's a freelance hitman called 'Poison Scorpion'. Her special skill is to feed people with her poison cooking," Reborn explained.

"Such a fitting name," I said.

"Another weird one is here! What's wrong with your world!?" Tsuna-nii yelled.

"And she seems to favor you a lot too, Reborn," I added.

"Bianchi loves me. We went out too at some point," Reborn explained.

"Went out? What does that mean?" I asked innocently.

_**'As smart as you are, you are ignorant of these type of stuffs.' **_

_'Not my fault I didn't learn them.'_

**_'... It's best if you don't learn them.' _ **

"E-Eto, it means... H-How do I say t-this..." Tsuna-nii stuttered.

"It means that Bianchi is my lover," Reborn said bluntly,"She's my fourth lover."

"Do you even know the meaning of the words you just said!?" Tsuna-nii exclaimed,"A-Anyway, do something! She's targeting our lives!"

"Humans are creatures that will die someday," Reborn said.

"Don't be enlightened all of a sudden!" Tsuna-nii said,"By the way Akemi."

"Yes?"

"Why are you immune to poison?"

"Oh," I mumbled,"Well, my parents have been poisoning the food I eat for a few years before my brother found out and stop them. By then, my body has already become immune to poison but that was a long time ago so I'm still affected a bit by poison."

"What kind of parents would do that!?"

"Mine, they really wanted to kill me off," I replied, not skipping a beat."

Awkward silence enveloped us all.

"But I'm fine! Really!" I said cheerfully to clear up the gloomy atmosphere,"Come on, Tsuna-nii! We got school tomorrow!"

* * *

_On the way to school~ _

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun, Akemi-chan!" Kyoko greeted as she caught up to us.

"Ohayo, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna-nii greeted back, blushing.

"Yo, Kyoko!"

"Today's Home Economics Class is to make Origini. I'm so excited!" she said,"Akemi-chan! You should attend today's class!"

"Eh? No thanks, I will pass," I replied. I always skipped Home Economics Class since I can't cook to save my life. Mainly because I wasn't taught how to cook. Hah, where's the logic in my sentence?

Ring... Ring...

That's the sound of a bike... And not just any bike, it was Bianchi's!

"Those who bother someone's love life should die covered up in poison," she said darkly, killer intent leaking out.

"Here you go." She threw us two soda cans and rode off.

Due to my reflexes, I swung my bag, hitting the soda cans, resulting them to land a few meters away from us.

"Is that someone you know?" Kyoko asked.

"N-No, I wonder who that was..." Tsuna-nii replied, lying through his teeth.

_'Is Bianchi planning to involve Kyoko in this?' _

Thud! Thud!

Two more crows died after inhaling the purple fumes from the soda that was spilled...

"On second thought Kyoko, I think I will attend today's class." _'Just to be safe.' _

* * *

_During Home Economics Class~ _

"... form the bottom with your left hand and the top corner with your right hand. Press the triangle into the palm of your left hand and squeeze each corner of the triangle with your right hand and... done!" I exclaimed proudly, finished making my Origini. Turned out I _can _cook. I wiped some rice off my face with the back of my hand.

"Wah! That's nicely made!" Kyoko complimented me.

"Arigatou! Yours nicely done too! I'm soooo hungry now..." _'Maybe I should eat mine instead of giving it away~' _

"And Akemi-chan looks so cute wearing that frilly apron!"

"A-Arigatou..." _'Calm down, don't get angry, breathe in and out and then hold your breath.' _

"Ne Kyoko, who are you going to give your Origini to?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Eh? I am thinking of giving them to Tsuna-kun!" she answered.

"Ah souka~ Tsuna-nii would really love it!"

"Who are you going to give to, Akemi-chan?"

"Myself~"

* * *

_At class~ _

"We'll give the Origini we made during Home Economics Class today to you boys!" the female students- minus me- said in unison.

"WOOOOO!" the boys cheered.

"What a weird event," Gokudera commented.

"Tsuna, did you decide who to accept it from?" Yamamoto asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna-nii gaped.

_**'Bet everything that it is Sasagawa Kyoko!' **_

_'Well it_ is_ obvious.' _

I looked at Kyoko. My expression turned into horror.

Behind Kyoko was Bianchi, who was holding a plate of poison Origini!

_'Don't tell she's going to-' _

Bianchi swapped Kyoko's Origini with her poisoned ones.

_'Did no one saw that!?'_

_**'Well, shit happens.'**_

"Hey wait up! What are you doing!?" Tsuna-nii yelled. Looks like he noticed it too.

But in a blink of an eye, Bianchi disappeared from our views.

_'As expected from a hitman!' _

"Tsuna-kun, do you want to eat them?" Kyoko said and offered Tsuna-nii her Origini, oblivious of the swap.

"Eh?"

"How outgoing, eh?" Yamamoto said and whacked Tsuna-nii playfully.

Tsuna-nii's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh, you don't like salmon?" Kyoko, who noticed Tsuna-nii's expression, said.

"No! I-It's not like that!" Tsuna-nii said quickly as Kyoko was going to pout.

_'Goddammit, Bianchi! She knew that Tsuna-nii would be in a conflict like this! I got to do something!' _

I moved swiftly through the crowd to where Kyoko was, avoiding knocking into students along the way. When I was near her, I purposely bumped into her, causing her to drop her plate of Origini. At that moment I coincidentally spotted Bianchi outside the classroom.

_'Damn you that girl! But one day I will get back Reborn..' _Bianchi thought.

"Ah! Honto ni Gomenasai, Kyoko! I wasn't looking where I was going..." I lied.

"It's okay! But such a waste, I really wanted Tsuna-kun to eat my Origini," she said sadly.

"Here," I said, offering her my Origini,"I made four Origini and that's enough for you, Tsuna-nii, Gokudera and Yamamoto to eat!"

"But what about you? I thought you were going to eat these..."

"It's fine! Take it as my apology for knocking into you! Plus I have something to do, so ciao!" I ran outside the classroom where I saw Bianchi just now.

I looked around. No one.

_'Damn! She ran away!' _I thought sadly and went back into the classroom, where they were eating my Origini.

"Ah! Akemi-chan! The Origini you made was delicious!" Kyoko complimented me.

"Oh! A-Arigatou..."

"She's right! It's so nice!" Yamamoto said and Tsuna-nii agreed with him.

"I suppose this is edible..." Gokudera muttered.

"A-Arigatou, Akemi. For saving my life just now," Tsuna-nii whispered to me.

"No problem~" I said, giving a peace sign.

.

.

.

_Let's just hope she doesn't create anymore trouble... _

* * *

A/N: Well that's Chapter 9~ Sorry if it is short but I was lazy so that's why last minute update~ Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Come on, people! Review, review, review and... did I mention review?

**Just to clear up some misunderstandings, my update date goes like this: Date/Month/Year **

Next Update: 14/10/2013 (Tuna-fish's birthday~)


	13. Short Crappy Special Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~! But I do own Akemi~!

Short Crappy Special Chapter: Happy Birthday For Real~!

Warning: Cheesy(?) and OCC scenes are in there~! By the way, characters involved: Tsuna~ Gokudera~ Yamamoto~ Hibari~

* * *

_At the Sawada Household~ Study Session~_

_Third Person POV~_

"Eh!? Today's your birthday, Tsuna!?" Yamamoto exclaimed, looking up from his textbook.

"H-Huh? Yeah, how did you know?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto.

"Akemi told me," he replied, pointing at Akemi, who had been eating her Pocky.

"What!? Juudiame, why didn't you tell me? As your righthand-man, I should be informed of this!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"I-It wasn't important and the topic didn't came up," Tsuna explained.

"Then let's throw a big party later! To celebrate!" Yamamoto said in glee.

"I agree with the baseball freak!" Gokudera agreed.

"A-Arigatou, minna."

"Then, I better buy my present later!" Yamamoto said.

"Che. I will buy an even better present than yours for Juudiame!"

"C-Calm down, Gokudera. It's not even a competition," Tsuna said, sweat-dropping.

"And Akemi, how did you know? I'm pretty sure I never told you when is my birthday," Tsuna questioned curiously.

"..."

"Akemi?" Tsuna asked as he looked at Akemi.

Akemi was looking out of the window and she had this... _longing_ look on her face.

"Akemi, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked,"Akemi!"

"H-Huh?" Yamamoto's voice entered Akemi's reverie, snapping her out of it.

"Are you okay, Akemi?" Tsuna asked again. She blinked.

"I'm fine, Tsuna..." she replied and looked to the window again.

Now something was _seriously_ wrong.

They all knew that Akemi usually address Tsuna as 'Tsuna-nii' but she didn't.

And it was worrying them to no end.

"O-Oi, are you really alright?" Gokudera asked.

"Ara, is Goku-chan worried about me?" Akemi said teasingly and smiled.

A fake smile was plastered on her face. A smile so fake that even a pre-schooler could tell.

"Akemi..." Yamamoto said.

"Joking! I was joking with you all!" she said cheerfully- to which they flinched as it was _so _fake- and stood up.

"Ah! Where are you going, Akemi?" Tsuna asked.

"Just taking a walk..." she answered,"I... probably won't be back so fast." Then she walked off.

"..."

Silence enveloped the whole room.

"Something is wrong with Akemi. She isn't acting like herself," Yamamoto broke the silence.

"We all know that you baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted.

"But, what's bothering her?" Tsuna questioned, thinking hard,"She didn't even eat much of her Pocky and that's saying something since she could finish them at breakneck speed!"

"Maybe... she lost something?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Why did you even think that?" Gokudera asked.

"She had this look on her face," Yamamoto stated,"A look that she had just lost something precious."

Silence once again enveloped the room.

"Mah, mah! What's with the gloomy atmosphere?" Yamamoto said, trying to cheer them up,"Maybe when she comes back, she will be fine already?"

"That's freaking optimistic," Gokudera commented.

Just then, a breeze blew past them and a paper Akemi had been doddling on dropped onto the floor.

"Ah! That's Akemi's!" Tsuna said and went to pick the paper up.

"Eh? This is..." Tsuna looked at the paper. After a while, he exclaimed loudly.

"E-Eh!?"

"What's wrong, Juudiame?"

"L-Look at this!" Tsuna said and showed them the paper.

"T-This is..." Let's just say they all shared the same surprise looks.

A breeze came into the room again and the paper fluttered, making the words written on it clear to anyone.

_I guess I won't be celebrating my birthday today... _

* * *

"... Even if I wrote that on a paper, I still feel kinda sad," Akemi said to herself.

_'Eisuke-nii...' _

Her head downcast, she continued walking aimlessly until she reached Namimori Middle School.

"Why did I even end up here... Oh what the hell!" She walked into the school and decided to do a suicidal attempt- going to the rooftop.

"Sorry for intruding," she said as she opened the door to the rooftop.

"Mini-Omnivore."

"Carnivore- I mean Hibari-san!" she corrected herself.

"What are you doing here? There isn't school today," Hibari demanded.

"I know. I just... wanted to."

"Trespassing the school after school hours is breaking the rules. I will bite you death-"

"Please, Hibari-san," Akemi interrupted,"Please... just let me be here for a while."

"... Hn," he grunted.

"Arigatou, Hibari-san." Akemi sat on the floor beside Hibari- not too close- and looked up at the sky. It was silent for a moment till Hibari spoke.

"Stop crying."

"W-What!?" It's true, Akemi had started crying. At first it was just one drop, but then the dam broke and more tears cascaded down her face, where Akemi's clenched fist was pressing at, blocking out all the light.

"I-I'm not crying!" she protested in vain.

"Don't lie... Just let it all out," Hibari said.

Akemi's clenched fist dropped, she stared at Hibari with wide eyes.

D-Did she perhaps heard Hibari-_ **the**_Hibari- trying to _comfort _her!?

She smiled genuinely through her tears and sniffled. She let out all her tears bottled inside her. She was surprised, she thought that her tears had already dried up long time ago but apparently not.

After a while of crying and awkward silence, Akemi spoke.

"Gomenasai, Hibari-san, for disturbing you."

"Hn. You owe me for this, Mini-Herbivore."

"Alright, fair enough- Wait! When did I lose my Omnivore status!?" she exclaimed.

"You lost it the moment you showed me that herbivorous expression."

"No fair!" She puffed out her cheeks in anger, though it ended up looking like a cat puffing up its fur.

"Hn. Then earn it back." She smiled again.

"Arigatou, Hibari-san," she thanked him,"You always know what to say, you know?"

"I guess I better leave now. Tsuna-nii and the others are probably worried about me."

"Hn." Akemi got up and was about to leave but stopped to say something.

"Arigatou for trying to comfort me!" She closed the door immediately and just in time too as a loud 'BANG!' and a tonfa-shaped dent appeared on the door.

_'I take back about him being a Tsundere. Honto ni, I don't whether to call him a Dandere or Kuudere.' _

Unfortunately, Akemi already left before she could hear what Hibari said.

"Hn. You bottle up your feelings too much sometimes."

* * *

"I should hurry up and go back! They must be worried, I think," Akemi said and proceeded to walk to the direction of the Sawada Household.

"Akemi!" someone called out for her. Akemi turned around and saw...

"Tsuna-nii! Gokudera! Yamamoto!" she said in surprise,"How did you know I was here?"

"Well, you told me before that you would sometimes come here to disturb Hibari-san," Tsuna explained. She nodded in understanding.

"Akemi! Why didn't you tell us today was your birthday?" Yamamoto asked. Akemi's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"You wrote it on your paper, Baka!" Gokudera answered her question.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Yamamoto pressed on.

"... My birthday... is full of sad memories..." Akemi mumbled,"So... it's better left forgotten..."

"Akemi," Tsuna-nii muttered. He then looked at her with determined eyes.

"T-Then let's make this birthday a happy one!" he declared.

"Eh?" Akemi looked at him.

"Aha! I agree with Tsuna!"

"I also agree with Juudiame!"

"Minna..." she said,"But why? I cause you guys nothing but trouble..."

"That's true. You gave a lot of trouble to Juudime," Gokudera said bluntly and Akemi can't help but flinched,"But this is what friends are for, right?"

Awkward silence.

"For once I said something nice and all you and the baseball freak do is give me the look which says 'Who are you and what have you done with Gokudera!?'"

_'Actually I gave you that look too, Gokudera-kun,' _Tsuna thought.

"Ah, gomen!" Yamamoto apologized,"But who would have thought you would say something like that!"

"That's why, Akemi," Gokudera said,"Just celebrate your birthday along with Juudiame."

"Gokudera..."

"A-Akemi! Why are you crying!?" Tsuna exclaimed in a panic.

"Eh?" She touched her face, and as expected it was wet.

_'I cried just now and now I'm crying again!? Screw me...' _

"You know, for a kid who acts so mature, you are really a crybaby you know?" Gokudera stated.

"Shut up, bastard!" Akemi said and punched him lightly.

"Hahaha! Mah, mah! At least Akemi is feeling better now!" Yamamoto said, patting Gokudera on the shoulder.

"Come on, Akemi!" Tsuna extended his hand to Akemi,"Let's go home and celebrate our birthday!"

Akemi smiled warmly and accepted his hand. She then said something in which made all of them smiled brightly.

.

.

.

_So this is how being at bliss feels like. _

* * *

**Omake: Just a little continuation~ **

* * *

"Herbivores."

"Shit," Akemi said, turning around to find Hibari standing near them.

"You herbivores are crowding. I will bite you death." Hibari then pulled out his tonfas.

"You bastard! Bring it on!" Gokudera challenged him but before he could take out any dynamites, Akemi grabbed him and the rest and dragged them away.

"Run, bitches! Run!" she shouted, as Hibari chased after them.

"Hahaha! Are we playing a game?" Yamamoto said, oblivious that they had just incurred the wrath of a demon *cough*Hibari*cough*.

"Hieeeee! Yamamoto!"

"Shut up, baseball freak!"

"Just keep on running if you guys want to survive!" Akemi yelled, beaming even though they were in danger.

And the rest- excluding Hibari- can't help but smile along with her.

* * *

A/N: Just a little chappy dedicated to Akemi, I suppose~ By the way, this chapter has no connection to the main plot! Once again, thanks to those who favorites, follows, reviews this story! Review or I will bite you to death~ Ciao ciao~

Next update: 16/10/2013


	14. Reborn's Words Are Absolute

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~ Surely that's obvious~

Chapter 10: Reborn's Words Are Absolute (At least to Bianchi...)

Warning: The usual stuff~! And the fact that it's short. Hope you guys don't mind!

* * *

**Recap: Bianchi attempted to murder Tsuna and Akemi. I wonder how I managed to make that over 2000 words... **

* * *

_At the Sawada Household~_

"Woah! It's so hot!" Tsuna-nii complained,"I should sit still in my room with the air conditioner on."

"Let me join you, Tsuna-nii," I said,"The air conditioner in my room isn't working." _'Plus I want someone to talk to since somehow I can't enter my so-called mind.'_

_**'Entering your so-called mind also requires energy, you know? It's really draining after a while.' **_

_'Ichigo! Wait...' _

_**'What?' **_

_'If it's really that draining, then why do you always let me enter?'_

**_'T-That's because...' _**

_'Could it be because... you were lonely?'_

**_'Baka! It's not like that!' _**

_'Yep! Definitely not like that~ But don't worry!'_

**_'Eh?'_**

_'You said it before, right? I'm a part of you and you're a part of me. So don't worry! We will always be together!'_

**_'Hikari...' _ **

"...emi! Akemi! Akemi!" Tsuna-nii called.

"Eh?" I looked at Tsuna-nii.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be in a daze just now..."

"I'm fine! Just thinking about some things! Now come on, let's turn on the freaking air conditioner! The heat is starting to get to me..."

Tsuna-nii agreed with me and opened the door to his room. Only to see Lambo sleeping on the floor.

"Ah~ Lucky Lambo, sleeping because he's tired from all his assassination attempts," I said and moved him away from the door.

"Ciaossu." I turned around and saw Reborn- dressed up in a Yukata, eating a bowl of noodles while Leon became a wind chime.

"You are totally indulging the Japanese summer, aren't you!?" Tsuna-nii exclaimed like he always does.

"I have some for you too." Geh! That voice is...

"Bianchi!" I said in surprise.

"Eat up," she said and handed me a bowl of... I don't even know what it is.

"Wha-What are you doing here!?" Tsuna-nii asked,"And you gave Akemi something that looks so poisonous!"

"For love," Bianchi replied.

"For work," Reborn said.

"Reborn needs me," Bainchi continued.

"I thought about asking Bianchi to tutor you guys partly," Reborn contradicted her.

"I'm going to take a stab but I think their relationship will fall out because of miscommunication," I whispered to Tsuna-nii.

"I agree too. They are totally misunderstanding each other!" he whispered back,"Wait now is not the time for this!"

Tsuna-nii walked towards Reborn saying,"Why are you suddenly saying tutoring and stuff! You barely do it yourself! And this woman is trying to kill me with her Poison Cooking!"

While Tsuna-nii was babbling about that, I was eating Bianchi's bowl of whatever-poisonous-stuff-that-is.

"Nice job, Bianchi! This is actually pretty good!" I complimented her and took another bite,"Though I appreciate it if you lessen the amount of poison..."

"Ara, Arigatou. That is my Poison Cooking II. Twice the killing rate," she said and showed two fingers.

"I want you out of here now!" Tsuna-nii shouted,"And Akemi! I don't care whether you are immune to poison or not, stop eating that!"

"Bianchi, you should also put more salt, it taste a little bland."

"Akemi! Are you listening!?"

"Just kidding, Tsuna-nii~" Though after seeing his expression of pure concern, I put down the bowl and added. "Fine, I will stop eating it."

"I'll be assisting you in Home Economics and Art. We will be conducting a Home Economics Experiment so I'll be in the kitchen preparing," Bianchi said and left.

"At this rate, it'll only be a matter of time before we get killed!" Tsuna-nii yelled, clutching his head.

"Reborn! Do something! Kick her out!" Tsuna-nii pleaded but all his words fell onto deaf ears as Reborn continued slurping his noodles.

Slurp! Slurp!

"Don't give me that 'Slurp! Slurp!' crap!"

"Juudaime!" Geh! One after another!

_'Oh Kami-sama, why must you torture us so?'_

**_'Probably because Reborn wasn't enough.'_ **

Tsuna-nii and I went down the stairs to greet Gokudera- who was carrying a watermelon in a small net.

"Ciaossu, Gokudera," I greeted him, Reborn-style~

"Go-Gokudera-kun! What's up?"

"Would you like some watermelon, Juudiame? It's supposed to be really sweet," Gokudera asked.

"Oh! I want some!" I exclaimed and raised my hand.

"Shut up! I was asking Juudiame, not you!"

"Oh, come on! I live in Tsuna-nii's house! Surely that counts as something~" I said and nudged Gokudera with my elbow.

"Ignoring her-" Gokudera started.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Juudiame, would you like some?" he asked again and raised the net a little higher.

"I'm very thankful but right now I'm in the middle of something so..." Tsuna-nii explained.

Upon hearing that, Gokudera's eyes hardened.

"Some kinda trouble? If you want, I can take care of it for you if you want," Gokudera stated, a cool aura surrounding him.

_**'More like delinquent aura...'**_

Tsuna-nii started to think for a while, before saying,"Actually... now we have-"

Though Tsuna-nii's sentence was cut short when Gokudera let go of the watermelon's net completely.

Thank Kami-sama I have fast reflexes and managed to catch it in time or else I would _definitely_ have a _fun_ time cleaning up watermelon juice. Note the sarcasm.

"HIEEE! The watermelon!"

"Ah... Aneki..." Gokudera managed to say out, looking kinda pale too.

"Eh?" Tsuna-nii and I both turned around and found ourselves face to face with Bianchi- who was stirring some errr... _things_- and Reborn- who was next to her, eating a popsicle. Lucky bastard.

"Hayato," Bianchi acknowledged. Wait does that mean that...

"Eh? Aneki?" Tsuna-nii said, confused while looking back and forth between Gokudera and Bianchi.

"Gah!" Gokudera's knees buckled and he held his stomach- which was making weird noises. He then quickly stood up and ran away, shouting,"Excuse me!"

"Wait! Gokudera-kun!?"

"He's always like that, strange boy," Bianchi commented.

"Aneki... Aneki... so that means-"

"Yep! Gokudera and Bianchi are apparently siblings!" I continued for Tsuna-nii.

"Correct! With different mothers," Reborn stated. I sighed.

"Come on, Tsuna-nii! We better find Gokudera," I said while putting on my shoes.

"U-Un!" Tsuna-nii agreed.

* * *

_At the Namimori Shrine~ _

"Found him!" I said, pointing towards Gokudera who was leaning against a tree. By the way, still holding the watermelon. In retrospect, I should have left it in the house. It's so heavy!

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna-nii said worriedly.

"Um... why did you suddenly run out?" Tsuna-nii asked.

"Sorry about what happened, Juudiame."

**"First time seeing Gokudera scared shitless close up-" **Lucky I covered my mouth in time before both of them could hear me.

_'Ichigo! What the heck!?'_

**_'Well, sometimes it happens when we have similar thoughts! Which also means you also thought of that...' _**

_'Hey! You said SIMILAR! I did not think like you did!' _I blushed.

_**'Whatever you say, Hikari, whatever you say~'**_

"So, Gokudera," I started,"Care to shed some light onto your stomach problems? It's been making some weird noises."

"I used to live with Aneki until I was eight," Gokudera explained,"At our castle, we used to have a lot of luxurious parties but when I was six-years-old, I was supposed to perform the piano in front of everyone. "

"Eh~ You're actually from a wealthy family~" I commented,"With that attitude of yours, I couldn't even tell."

"Shut up," he said,"Continuing, that time Aneki baked cookies for me the first time."

_'I kinda know where this is going now...' _

"That was the first of her poison cooking," Gokudera said, looking disgusted,"I didn't find out until afterwards but Aneki possesses the skill to make her cooking poisonous."

"How's that even possible!?" Tsuna-nii shouted in disbelief.

"Of course, at that time after I ate the cookies, I suddenly experienced severe nausea and dizziness and the piano performance was outrageous..."

"But that's only one time, right?" I questioned.

"Unfortunately, that's just the beginning," Gokudera answered,"That bizarre performance was rated highly in the end."

"Eh?"

"I have a feeling it's because they don't want to offend your father," I said and Gokudera flinched.

"Looks like I hit the nail~" I teased.

"Anyways, my father was in a good mood and made me perform more..."

"Which means you had to eat more of Bianchi's cookies..." I continued.

"That terror traumatized my body and now whenever I look at Aneki, I get stomach-aches..."

"Wh-What a tragedy!" Tsuna-nii commented,"I got a slight feeling but she's quite intense."

"Yes, I **hate **her."

"..."

"Well, that's kinda strong," I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I can't get anywhere close to Aneki. Juudiame, can you please drive Aneki out of this town?" Gokudera requested.

Gokudera- the loyal puppy- was requesting- _requesting!?_- Tsuna-nii- his beloved _Juudiame_- for something!?

... At least that's more legit than Hibari-san breaking a Namimori Middle School rule.

"W-Well, if I were to choose, I would be happy if Bianchi wasn't here either... But I can't."

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Gokudera said,"Before my sister fell in love with Reborn, she had a man she was obsessed with. He died due to an accident but Aneki still can't get over him."

"So all we need to do is to find a guy who looks like her ex! If she sees him, she will chase him to the end of the world!" Gokudera finished explaining.

"It's another outrageous plan..." I face-palmed.

"Gokudera-kun, I don't think that plan is possible. Even more impossible to find a guy that looks like him..."

"This is the photo of her ex-boyfriend," Gokudera said, showing us a photo.

"Eh!? That guy!" I exclaimed, disbelief evident on my face.

"I've seen a cow man like him!" Tsuna-nii said.

* * *

_At the Sawada Household~ _

When Tsuna-nii and I reached home, we sneaked past Bianchi in the kitchen- Like ninjas!- and went straight to Tsuna-nii's room- where Lambo was sleeping.

"'As long as the look-alike appears for a moment, that's fine. Aneki will go out to search for him' is what Gokudera said but... will it work?" I said, full of doubt.

"Well, we should at least try," Tsuna-nii replied. I placed the watermelon on the floor, making a mental note to eat it later.

"Lambo, wake up!" Tsuna-nii said, shaking Lambo.

"Hmmm..." Lambo woke up.

"Gomen but call you call out Lambo from ten years later with your ten-year bazooka?"

Lambo immediately flinched.

"L-Lambo never shot a ten-year bazooka!" he denied.

"What? You clearly shot it like two times," I stated.

"Lambo was told by the boss not to shoot the ten-year bazooka. L-Lambo won't shoot that," he continued to protest.

"Lambo, didn't I tell you before it isn't good to lie?" I said, bending down to his level.

"L-L-Lambo isn't lying!" he still protested,"Lambo is going to sleep now so go away!"

"This is my room!" Tsuna-nii yelled.

"Now what should we do?" I asked.

"Hmmm... The time Lambo shoots the ten-year bazooka is when he's beaten up by Reborn... If that's the case-"

"We can just ask Reborn to beat the crap out of Lambo!" I continued.

Tsuna-nii then looked out of the window.

"There he is!" Looks like Reborn is downstairs. I walked towards the window and prepared to jump out of it.

"O-Oi! Akemi!" Ignoring Tsuna-nii, I jumped gracefully. Meaning not landing on my face.

I was greeted with the sight of Reborn wearing a swimsuit and he's filling up a plastic swimming pool with water.

"Reborn! Can you do me a favor?" I asked. Tsuna-nii then arrived.

"Yeah, Reborn! Can you beat up Lambo lightly?" he asked.

"No," was the blunt reply.

"Then how about beat up Lambo strongly?" I questioned.

"Still no. I told you before. I don't deal with lower ranking opponents," Reborn said and put on sunglasses, like a boss.

Though sometimes he gives off an impression that he **is **the boss.

"Gahahahahaha! You can only say that until now, Reborn!" Gah! Lambo!

"Lambo-san is going to be brave and jump from the second floor like Pika-nee!" Gah, again!

"On the bright side, thanks to me, we don't need to ask Reborn anymore," I said.

"Die, Reborn! With the stun-gun I got from Boss, zap away!" As soon as Lambo finished that sentence, he jumped... into the pool of WATER.

"GUPYAAAAAAAAAA!" Lambo was shocked. Literally. That's what you get for playing with STUN-GUNS in WATER.

"He's beyond stupid!" was what Tsuna-nii commented.

"Have to agree with you there!" I said.

Lambo's stun-gun then flew towards me. I caught it and pressed the button. Electricity came out. Looks like it still works! Gonna keep this for self-defence and threatening device~

"Wahhhh!" There goes the water-works~ Lambo pulled out the ten-year bazooka and shoot himself with it.

"Goodness, why am I drenched in water?" Out came Adult Lambo~

"Ah! He's out! Adult Lambo!" Tsuna-nii said.

"Bianchi, come here!" I yelled,"Look, come over here!"

Bianchi, who was holding a plate of poison cake and heard my shout, came over.

"I don't like to be forced into doing things but I'll start tutoring you soon... Romeo!" she shouted after seeing Adult Lambo, who in turn gave a puzzled look.

"Romeo! You're alive!" Bianchi said happily.

_'Yes! She thinks he's real!'_

**_'Maybe. Watch what happens next.'_ **

_'Eh?'_

"Romeo~!" Bianchi continued to run towards Adult Lambo...

"Poison Cooking II!" ...and she slammed her plate of poison cake into Adult Lambo's face.

"What!?" Tsuna-nii exclaimed.

"To... Ler... Ate..." Adult Lambo mumbled, face full of poison.

"One-hit KO~" I said.

"It seems like right before Bianchi broke up with him, they had a horrible relationship. Every time she thinks of him, she gets upset," Reborn explained.

"Adult Lambo! Stay awake! Don't sleep! Please cry!" Tsuna-nii shouted.

"Maybe with the medical skills ten years later, he'll be saved," Reborn said.

"I wonder how he survived in the future with his look and Bianchi..." I thought aloud.

I pray for the safety of Lambo for the future.

* * *

_The next day~ On the route to school~ _

"Oh. That's how it was," Gokudera said after Tsuna-nii and I explained what happened yesterday.

"Oh yeah, I heard the reason why her ex died was due to food poisoning..."

"What!?"

"I bet all my money it's Bianchi's poison cooking~" I said.

A depressed aura surrounded Tsuna-nii and Gokudera due to the failure of getting Bianchi out of town.

"Mah, mah!" I tried to cheer them up,"How about some watermelon? I cut up the watermelon yesterday and brought it!"

I took out the container where I put the watermelon slices. They both looked at it hesitantly.

"Don't worry! Bianchi didn't touch them!" I reassured them.

"How would you know?" Gokudera questioned. I tilted my head.

"Didn't you hear from Reborn?"

"Hear what?" Tsuna-nii asked.

"Apparently, Reborn wanted to eat a good eel on the hottest day of the summer. With one word from Reborn, Bianchi left town and headed to Hamana Lake," I explained. I burst out laughing when I saw their dumbfounded expressions, and whipped out my phone and take a photo. Always take priceless moments like this for memories~

.

.

.

_In retrospect, we should have just lied to Bianchi that Reborn wanted something far away and then she would leave town. Ah~ How idiotic we are~_

* * *

A/N: Finished~ Gomen for updating a day late and gomen again if it's short! And for my pathetic piece of excuse... I was just lazy. REALLY lazy. But after reading all the reviews again, I felt motivation and thanks to that, I only updated a DAY late! So, please review, minna-san if you want me to update on time~ (Does this count as blackmail?) Ciao ciao~

Next update: 20/10/2013


End file.
